Sofia-A Sofia The First Fanfiction
by Elizabeth Milles
Summary: When Sofia's life becomes a mess after a matter of circumstance,somehow a certain Prince Hugo comes into her life.
1. Chapter 1

"Class,the PE teacher has requested for me to announce something important and the Glee club isn't coming back,I'm sorry but due to-um,complications...-we won't reopen it."Ms Flora said,the awkwardness lining her voice.I could hear the groans of my classmates,they love the Glee Club but apparently,some teacher molested a student or something like that,it was permanently closed from that moment on,despite my classmates constant protests to the school leaders.

"What do you expect,these people don't even know how to manage the school funds!"Maya whispered to me,I nodded-siting my agreement with her statement.I could totally believe Maya's words,I have seen a brand-new massage chair in the teacher's office whereas my classmates and I got crappy wooden chairs that was shaky and was scrapped with rulers a gazillion times by other kids in the past.

"Settle down,class.I won't dare to give out lunch detention periods to those who misbehave."Ms Flora said with a look of disapproval on her face,I never really liked her,she had a short temper and was the 1st teacher in the school to give out 10 detention cards in one period and mostly it was because they were talking which I think isn't any much of a big deal to this extent."Your PE teacher is asking if some of you want to join the all-new football clubs,girls are allowed in it too!"

I looked up and my face immediately brightened up,a smile quickly forming on my face.I love football,in fact I had books,paintings about it,basically everything that a football fan would have."Spot on!"

I could hear a couple of shouts and cheers from the boys,especially James who had to yell his favourite catchphrase,"Brilliant!"

"Now calm down,you can sign up at the club from next Tuesday onwards and we'll start giving out your class schedules and pass it down,please."

I couldn't contain my excitement,I can't wait to get my hands on the glorious,all mighty,ball that I love.I would be doing some cool kicks,here and there and my dream of becoming a football expert,will finally come true!

"Yeah and this won't be last time where you,teachers,will close down that club or some sport again because we do not have enough ' funds '."Maya emphasised heavily on that last word,she didn't let go of the fact that the co- headmistress,Mrs Faragonda,shut down her volleyball team and dismissed them.I mean,they won a couple of national championships and they were great achievements so why make them disband?

"Maya,just hope that this club won't shut down,everyone loves football!"I exclaimed as I took the schedules from Tilden,"This isn't the Glee club."

Maya shrugged her shoulders,flipping through the schedules,finally finding her's,"Men are unpredictable."

"Yeah,right."I scoffed,shaking my head.I passed it down and he didn't seem to notice them,"Hello?"I had to wave my hand wildly at him to get his attention,someone's in lala land,again.

"Thanks,Sofia."He says coldly to me and I roll my eyes at his hostility but what can I expect from Hugo?He has been a loner for two years now and I'll have Mr Puberty or hormone to blame for his behaviour towards everyone.

Being the ' really nice ' person in town,I decided to tell him about the football club since he was probably daydreaming during Ms Flora's earlier announcement,"Hey,Mr Barney is opening a football you want to join it?"

I knew his reaction would be something rude or impolite,I expected it from someone like him,"Go away,little one."

Little one?I wasn't little,I was one of the tallest girls in class and I'm pretty much the same height as him,that was what he thought of and I regarded him as a friend,"Well, nice talking to you...degenerate."I muttered the last word very softly,he spoke up,"I have ears,you know and I'm definitely not a degenerate."

"UM-COULD YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS,JUST PASS DOWN THE FREAKING SCHEDULES?"This kid,Cody,interrupted our ' conversation ' and even called us lovebirds.

"We are not lovebirds!"I yell but noticed that I had spoken the same time as well.

"Whatever...lovers."

I can't wait to lay my fists on the kid's face,once I got out for lunch.I could still see Hugo's stupid frown and I turned my head around before I get another detention period for lunch,it would make it my 2nd this 't ask why I got the first one,it happened,when I forgot to bring my PE kit and I intentionally threw a basket at some random kid's face because he was annoying me with some overused jokes.

I couldn't block out my view of Maya's mocking grin at me,I knew what she was thinking about and I will seriously punch her in the face for that.

A/N:Hello wattpadians and m8s!

I think this is the first time where one of my books gets a rating of ' PG ',unless I decide to make it into a drama like ' when I saw her .'Initially,it was an innocent book with an innocent plot,until my twisted mind came into it.

I'll try not to swear because I don't know why.

Well,next chapter coming in Tuesday?I'm trying to make an updating schedule so every Wednesday and Friday,new updates?I have nothing to do in school so I might start writing there despite having Career day this week and some school talks and workshops in my programme and these give me ideas!

Okay,bye.

I'll try to make every chapter have a minimum of 2000 words,it should be easy for me since I like emphasize and explain things in longer statements.I think I should start on a 20000 worded chapter.

To new readers,I use English in the British version and I love putting commas where needed and enjoy the rest of the story!

And you get a cookie(a chocolate chip type) if you get the references I put above and Tilden is pretty much a real person in my life and I'm laughing so hard,right now and I can't stop.

The whole book is in Sofia's own perspective.

BYE,

Love,

Lizzy


	2. Chapter 2

Maya laughed wildly like a maniac,once we got out of class,heading our way to the lunch hall.

"What?"I said,annoyed at what she was laughing ,I knew she was secretly hoping that me and Hugo would become a couple after this incident.

"You two are a match made in heaven."

I scowled at her,immediately after hearing aren't a match made in heaven but in hell.

Then,a guy came up to us,merely for smiled at me before handing me a box of chocolates which is very cliché but at this point of time,I had a school full of admirers who would randomly come up and give me presents like roses and the jewelry which I would politely decline because one,I'm not having any intentions of courting someone and two,these jewelry look like they cost at least more than ten thousand."

"Thank you."I said nicely and he gave me a curd nod and walked away.

"Chocolates?You really are an actual cleopatra!"Maya gasped and I opened the brown,squared-box,"Milk chocolate with almonds,I love it."I say and give a smile of approval to the guy who was now,busy talking with his friends."Thank you!"

His face brightened up and i threw one of the chocolates into my mouth,chewing the milky goodness of the brown dessert.I had never tasted such delicious treats,ever before!

We walked through the entrance and I can see dirty looks on some girls' faces as they faced us."Bimbos."Someone murmured,I never really took that to heart because I wasn't someone that will steal someone's boyfriend or something(yes,15 year olds have boyfriends).

I just had a beauty that attracted boys to me,it also garnered unwanted attention from those prevented ones who eventually was sent to the hospital because I kicked them really hard in the stomach and I think their intestines was bruised or something like that.I didn't dress like one either so I don't really know why I'm their definition of ' a bimbo'.

I think if I was nicer,I would be winning Miss Popularity in some pageant but I don't really want to change my whole personality by doing that.I won't win any awards for kindness,in any time.I have beaten up far too many people for that.

I placed the box in my backpack,I hope they don't seems to be affected by their words and I put my hand on her shoulder,whispering words of assurance,"Don't worry,I will-"

"No, 's fine."She gives me a half-hearted look and I gave her a warm smile,"Come on,let's get our we?"

Today the food they were selling,were really porridge?We aren't sick.I decided on a chicken sandwich which I know is usually soggy and cold but what choice do I have?I've been starving since I have been waken up,three pounds isn't worth this garbage.I grabbed a cup of coffee-with more sugar and paid for my horrible meal,at least the coffee here,was good.

Maya chose a plate of cookies and a cup of milk,I was so happy to see her,eating something- she had an eating disorder(You don't recover from those but I hope her starving habit doesn't come back)and I had to watch over her to make sure she doesn't do that a friend who has an eating disorder and has tried to attempt suicide,is difficult but I'm willing to help her to overcome them.

"Good job."I say and she looks up,beaming and I know what it means,she noticed something and i sense it's something about Hugo and her thoughts,she has probably seen Hugo entering the lunch indeed,he has.

He sat down at an empty table at the darker end of the lunch hall,I never really understood why he became anti-social and Mr Hormone is still in the five ' o clock slot for an interview with keeps quiet during ice-dancing lessons at the ice-skating rink and Ms Flora didn't dare to partner him with anyone,he would threaten her that he would leave the team and since he was the only one who wins some competitions here,I was hopeless in it,any couldn't risk of losing a talent here.

He didn't talk to anyone,not even his ex-friends,Rupert,Khalid and used to be a very cheeky,mischievous boy who usually would play pranks on the teachers but now,he just sits at a corner of the classroom and competently focuses on his school previously had girls swooning and falling over their heels for him,Patria from six form(she moved away after graduating from primary school),named him,'the best human male specimen ever.'

I kind of agree with her,he was good looking with those pair of beautiful hazel eyes,very went along perfectly with his messy,dark brown-coloured hair and finely-toned,muscled arms.

This was weird of me thinking about these things about him,I need to stop.

As though Maya could read my thoughts,she giggled,"You think he's a fine spec-"

"Maya Erin!"I shot her a look and she continued giggling along as we tried to find a table to have our lunch,none of the people were willing to let us sit with them unless it was me,they would certainly be glad to have me sit with them.

Eventually we sat down at a table near the corner where Hugo was seated at,it was really peculiar of me to notice such things related to him or maybe it was the fact that I miss him,I really do.I just wanted him to have a friend,I used to be his's or at least I though I how naivé I used to be as a young girl,it makes me feel so old,now.

When we were twelve,we were best friends(again,maybe he didn't think of me as one).We went on trips to some city points in London,our parents couldn't care less,they like us being together and they could trust Hugo being with me.I needed someone to watch over me,I could easily beat someone into a pulp.I like his company,he loves making jokes and they always have cheered me up.I wish those moments could come back,though.

"I'm going to invite Hugo over,he looks lonely."I snap my head towards Maya and I protested,"No,he will throw a fit!"

"Oh Sofia,you are his fr-"

"Make that,ex-friend,"I corrected her and she continued rambling on,"Sitting with you,won't kill ,you're Sofia Catherine,he can't refuse you."

I let her move on with her plan and started on my ,disgusting,all right.I never really liked the food the lunch ladies served us,it looks and cheap and tastes cheap.I should really pack a home-made sandwich from the palace's or later,I'll have food poisoning.

I decided to read a novel,instead.I'll toss the sandwich into the garden,later,it's a good fertiliser for the plants so I don't see anything wrong with that.

I look up from my novel which was about some boy named Harry who goes on some adventures with his friends and there's magic too,that's the only part I like.I think it's an autobiography of his life,he probably wrote it himself.I grin when I saw Hugo sitting next to Maya,maybe it could be his first step to getting some friends?

He wasn't eating anything,just plain old reading some book like me,he must have noticed me looking up from my novel/autobiography and gave me an annoyed look,he probably didn't appreciate me interrupting his reading."What?"He growled and I was about to roll my eyes when I stop myself and say,"Why are you so lonely?"

He's got a little more snappier,sarcastic with his words,"Why are you bothered with me?"

" were friends before and-"

" when did I say we were friends?"

"I thought we were."I squeaked,those were the only words that were able to come out of my mouth.I was disappointed that he didn't really regard me as a friend.I mean,he was so nice to me but was that all just an acquaintance's act?I was too naivé to believe in my friendship with him.

"Well,we aren' to break the news to you,little one."The last two words were sneered intentionally by him,he was trying to rub the sad news on my face but I wasn't going to allow him do I said this for the final time,I'm not little.I'm fit,tall and isn't considered to be ' short '.I was bloody 1.76m tall and we are around the same height!

"I'm not a little one!"

"Sure you are."

"Alright."I grumbled as I muttered even more incoherent vulgarities under my breath,I crossed my arms,still pissed off from his frustrating ,that's the most of my exciting childhood gone.

Maya then spoke up,fumbling with her way of words,"Well...how-a...are you,H-Hugo?"She was definitely terrified of angering him,he can lift a table up and throw it against the wall,the whole thing would break into pieces and Maya didn't want to be the table,next time.

"Would you two leave me alone as I be?"

"Fine,go to the library or where ever you wish."I say,defeated in this ' argument '.To be honest,I was intimidated by him and his snarky were true and there was this empty feeling in my body that once I have been intimidated by someone,I was the bold kind of a person.

Despite me being in the debate and avocational committee,I had a main flaw in speaking,was that I can be easily frightened by harsh,cold reality/truth and it effected the way I spoke.I had confidence but I can't face the truth,it's really hard for me to accept it.

It probably originated from the time my father died of the Black Plague,I didn't have the chance to see him for the last one wanted me to catch the disease.I didn't believe he died,for while after my mother spilt the beans and announced his departure from the living world,to me.I still had that tiny little hope in me that someday,he will return from the dead but so much for fantasies that won't happen.

Magic does little to human/animal viruses and could only prolong someone's life for a while and it was still difficult for a merchant to afford some magical treatment that won't cure your beloved one,it could only let him/her suffer longer from the illness.

And magic could be only afforded by the wealthy,the elite and royalty.

At least when my mother came into the throne,she lowered the prices of magical potions and such but I can still see people groaning and screaming at the location of Mary's alley,with the little cookie tin,metal boxes and the money which some shopkeepers,near there,would use to pay for their funeral and coffin expenses.

People were left or carried there,by their family members because they couldn't be cured or the treatments available to them,were far too expensive for them to pay for.

It was a gruelling sight for anyone to see,the place reeked of faeces and piss,aside from some dead bodies that was starting to decompose and flies were swarming that could be seen.

This used to be a common sight in London till Dad revamped the place,two years was trying to close down such alleys and people were starting to clutter up the streets decided to make a law that made 'loitering ' around the streets,an offence and you get locked up in a stock too,for a were afraid so they kept their sick in their homes and this is the reason why we have a low population,compared to earlier 's alley,alongside with a few others,were the only ones left in this places was a horror show.

"Sofia!"

I look up and see Maya with an unrecognisable expression on her face.

"What?"

"He left."She states,a limp look in her eyes,was present.

"I know."I say and my eyes were really glassy for some unknown reason,should I be happy that he left?Yes or no?

I could still face the truth,if I learnt to.

A/N:Hello wattpadians and m8s,

Mary's alley is not a fictional place and it's not in London.I based it on some place that was similar to real Mary's alley,is actually in Singapore and it's in is now demolished and you google it if you want and it's real name is not Mary's alley,I just randomly chose a name for this place.

So hooray,I reached my deadline and 2100+ words!I should make the next chapter longer and it will be out,next Wednesday!

For every Wednesday and Friday,we will have an update for each day!

I made the cover for this book,as you can see but it doesn't belong to me,I just edited Jane is the talented model in the picture and she is what I imagined Sofia would look like,minus blonde hair.I might reconsider Keira Knightly as her but I don't know.

Love,

Lizzy


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing in 5-inch heels,was difficult since you had to twirl and agh,it makes me sick by thinking about it.

My eyes closed five times during one minutes,I think reading all night wasn't a good Popov,the guy who had an annoying Russian accent despite being from Austria,kept blabbering on about the dance types and his supposed lecturing,is making me drowsy.

By the way,I was in the middle of two idiots who couldn't stop chatting about how handsome some of the boys look like and plus some R rated things which I shouldn't mention here."Would you two kindly shut your mouths?"I asked with my eyebrows knitted,they continued talking on like I didn't exist, ,that's a little hypocritical of me to say that when I am too,impolite.

"No one is talking to you."The brunette snarled at me and I furrowed my eyebrows at her,displaying my obvious frustration with their talking.

They continued blabbering on and all I thought . .Why.

To be honest,I didn't want to attend this I graduated from primary school,I was offered a place in a prestigious school, located at ,I wanted to enrol in it but my mother stubbornly refused to let me go there because it was ' too far and dangerous '.

My father agreed with her and that's the reason why I'm still stuck in this school.

"Now,I shall group you into groups of two and don't ask to change partners,this counts for 10% of your Dance grade!"

I couldn't dance for my dear life,I am intelligent academically but I couldn't do a single dance step was the reason of why I fail Dance.

Now,Mr Popov is just randomly saying,"You!You!You!"

It's very annoying to hear it but what choice do I have?I wasn't allowed to leave Dance because it was compulsory for all students to have Dance lessons.

I was daydreaming again in Lalaland and suddenly a wave of fear came across me when I see Mr Popov's lips formed the words of,'Princess Sofia and Prince Hugo.'

He should have didn't like being paired up,especially with was visibly bothered by the news,an obvious frown on his boy,this doesn't look too good.

"Now,let us commence ze-Schottische!"Mr Popov shouted and sauntered over to the grand piano sitting near the big window and started playing some bouncy classical piece by choplin.

"Don't talk."Hugo warned me as he got up and I awkwardly stood there and eventually followed him from behind,my heart missing a beat for each step I palms were rigid and clammy and mostly sweaty.

He worn a dampened look on his face as he took both of my hands in his's,crossing them.

We started moving along to the beat of the music and I tried to follow what Hugo had planned for his dance steps but I couldn't do it since I was sleeping during last week's class and I barely knew any of ,there goes 10% of my dance grade.

"You're terrible,you know?"He comments and I say honestly,"Yes but I'm trying,at least."

"Don't step on my foot."He gave me a statement in a monotonous voice when I realised my sharp heel almost made contact with the front of his boot,I apologised sincerely,"Truly sorry...sir."That came out wrong,really did Sofia Catherine say that,out of the blue?I think something is really wrong with me.

He didn't laugh or anything,it was almost as if-he didn't have any emotions.I felt bad for him.

As we continued walking around the dance studio,he twirled me around too quickly and I fell down,falling into my 's gaze was on me,let's hope my 10% won't be gone by then when Mr Popov notices my great fall.

Hugo was expecting me to get up soon and I did,glaring at him once I got up and got back into my dancing,occasionally shooting him my signature dirty look.

This reminded me of the graduation ball they held in 6th form,it was in the same scenario and we all had to dance.I got to do the waltz with Hugo and I didn't get finish it before I got dragged away by the news of my mother's hospitalisation, after falling into a coma when she got shot by someone,during a speech at the Parliament to this day,she is still does often fidget,meaning she will waking up soon.I hope so,though.

I didn't realize my horrible deed until Hugo pinched me on the arm and I yelped softly before regaining my focus,I discovered that I had stepped on his was slower in movement and I kind of felt bad for him.I didn't know where my feet should go,I almost fell,again.

The song ended,signaling the end of Dance immediately let go of my hands,I see a flash of resentment in his hazel eyes and I swallowed a lump in my somehow affected me,I couldn't understand his hostility towards me.I simply couldn't.

"Class,your partner for today,will continue to be your associate for this semester's project!"

Hugo made a loud groan,wanting Mr Popov to stop but he didn't."You will be presenting a dance of any !"He says before dismissing the class by bowing.

I walked out of class,slowly.I didn't like to walk quickly,especially when the next class was stupid,really when you spend two hours of your worthless life on a woolen cap.

Then suddenly,Hugo pulled me to a corner."What are you doing?"I asked,astounded by his act.

He brought his lips to my ear and I made a staccato breathe,at that whispered harshly,"Thanks a lot,Lucky."He intentionally accentuated the last word,Lucky.I was choked up with the bitter sense in me,my eyes burnt as I tried to keep my tears from pouring knew I didn't like to be called knew it but he didn't stop himself.

"Don't call me by that name,"I growled before shaking his hand off my arm,grabbing hold of his intensely into his eyes,"Listen,you."

He didn't seem to be afraid or anything,what a soulless boy,"Don't ever,ever,call me hear me?"I say and stomped on his right foot with my heel,not caring whether it was bruised or 's not my business to care,anyways.I have been too nice to him and if he doesn't want it then,I'll stop.

He is the reason for why he is a loner,till shuns people from talking to him,making them despise him and will never try to talk to him again.I'll do that if he likes it.

...

Welp,it's time to find out how well I did in my GCSEs.I had dressed myself up in a black wrap gown,I know the colour has a bad significance to it but hey,it is my favourite colour!

"I'll probably fail,"Maya mumbled as she put on a purple heel,I frowned and said,"Maya,stop being negative."

"I know.I know."She paced anxiously around the dressing room and continued,"I just don't want to fail it,then-"

"Maya,you'll do fine."I say dismissively and dabbed the light pink lipstick onto my lips and she turned around,shouting,"Sofia,makeup-"

"No,it isn't tested on animals!Magic always helps."It's true,I have been to their facilities regularly and i would not inform them of my visits because people aren't who they really are greedy bastards who care about making profit,in the process of killing precious and innocent ,it is illegal in Britain to experiment on animals,you'll get a hefty sentence of life in prison.

"That's good."She made a sigh of relief and grabbed the hair tie from the table,tying it into a ponytail.

"Let's go?"

"Sure."She got her bag and we swiftly made our ways down the hallway,it was crowded so we had to follow the massive crowd to the school hall,the guys were dressed up in more swanky suits and the girls were in gowns in vibrant colours.

"Move along,people!"I can hear Madam Olsen yell as she tried to usher people to the school hall,with the help of a few other teachers."Ow!"I grimaced as some female dog stepped on my foot,swearing I will beat up this person if I see her/him.

We finally made it to the hall,the front seats were taken so I had to take a seat at the second last row,seating between Jun and Jin.I looked around for Maya but the brunette was nowhere to be found."Maya?"I yelled,causing a few people to look at my happened to them that they are so attentive,today?I hollered for a few more times before there was a message coming from the speaker,"Good morning,students."

"Good morning,Ms Lilly."We all said in a monotonous voice,making her bellow in enthusiasm,"Now,let's do that again!"

"Good morning,Ms Lilly."We repeated,obvious agitation in our voices,making her scowl but she continued,anyways."We'll have headmaster winsley,talk and then,you'll be all ready to receive your results!"

"Oh hello,fellow students!"He tried to speak but his croaky voice got in the way,he coughed before continuing with his ' speech ',"Today is the day where your results are released and I'm telling you,right now,that academics isn't everything in life."

"Then why are we still attending school?"A kid yells a question from the row,in front of that,the headmaster scrunched up his eyebrows,saying,"Don't question anything in are here to learn,not to idle and play a fool of yourselves."

"You all,are the decisions you make,effects everyone's life's."He was slapping his palm on the wooden podium like he was a judge in the court,"To be honest,we're here to help and groom you but if you don't want to do it for yourself,then please ask your parents to enrol you in another values doesn't coincide with your own principles,we can't control you but we will try our best to help you."

"Well,my two minutes is over."He pauses,he lowered his mouth to the microphone,"Remember,you are the music-makers and you are the dreamers of the dreams."That was the most passionate and empowering phrase I have ever heard from Headmaster students hate him because he was a moody,old man who liked to overspent the school funds on something useless like the plastic cups,with these phrases like,'School is awesome!'on them.

"We'll announce the top student,soon after the choir comes up to sing some cool songs!Fantastic, right?"

Oh boy,not this again.I hate the school choir,they are a bunch of clowns,who can't shut their bloody mouth,down and are mostly made up of pampered,princesses and won some distinctions in the annual youth festival but their annoying personalities,just want to make me puke on the floor.

I can sing averagely but these people think they're God or something and treat my singing as literal garbage when they sing like a donkey going through puberty.

I gave quit the group,after 3 years in it but I still love singing,alone.I get shy when I sing in public,it's weird for me.

"Joining our hands,together we'll change the world."They can't even sing the last word correctly,why are people still sitting here to listen?They still sound like a whale who has swallowed a jellyfish.

"My friend."Nope,this is truly terrible.I block out the piano music and their singing,as I hum some random tune that was lingering around my head.

Before they could finish their horrendous singing,Headmaster Winsley interrupted them and mainly,I think it was because he can't stand it,anymore."Let's announce the top scorer for this year's GSCE's!"

I gulped down that huge bile in my throat,that was formulating,earlier is it,the results of my hard work and determination but to my dismay,I wasn't the one who was was it was expected,after along.

The silence has definitely helped that person.

A/N:Hello wattpadians,

Early update on Tuesday,yay!

Next update is coming on this Friday :),TGIF :)(It's time for me to watch more Hugfia episodes while eating pins of cookie dough ice cream from Ben and Kerry's :()

My life is really that depressing,lol,except for the Hugfia episodes part,it is my thing.

The quote was from Gene wilder,I really love it and the 1971 and the 2005,films are both awesome.

Love,

Lizzy


	4. Chapter 4

"Prince Hugo!"

I hear barely a few claps,I did clap for him though and I don't think he had noticed them,he hadn't realised he had gotten the highest GSCE's scores in this school,until someone beside him,tapped on his shoulder.

Everyone was staring at him and he seemed oblivious to their stares.I stiffly sat still on my seat,in silence,my whole body rigid and motionless.I didn't want him to screw up his short moment of glory,not here,not wasn't ready to face the reality of this cruel world,maybe he already did but for sure,he wasn't.

He walked up the stage,as if he didn't want to be there,telling by his body language but he let the headmaster shake his hand and pass him his report card.

And still,I had those stupid butterflies in my stomach and I was sweating profusely at that time,despite the cold air around me.

Please don't give me a B in that thing,please,please...

"The next student is...-"

Please,please...I'll do anything to get an A.

My palms were getting a little sweaty and I started blinking furiously and I nearly squealed,when he said the name,"Princess Sofia!"

Nearly everyone clapped for me,except for a few,I wouldn't if I were them, cares if someone else got better grades than you?It wouldn't make any difference,obviously.

I clasped my hand over my now-wide mouth,to hide the humongous wide smile that I had on my now colourless face.I jumped up and down and gingerly made my way down the narrow aisle and up the steps.

Taking the golden card in my hands,I shook his hand wildly and curtsied,making my way next to the brown-haired boy.

He made a step away from me and I frowned-mainly,that move was simply idiotic.

I block out the next recipient's name,while beaming at my moment of glory.

Another fellow male classmate joined us,standing next to me.I could see Hugo's deepening scowl,at the corner of my probably didn't like massive,loud noises,or crowds.

What made the situation better,was that after we had received our headmaster called us to the backstage and gathered us in a line.

"In helping us with our school reputation,we are hosting a gala at the Winslow Hall,near for you!Doesn't that sound delightful?"He announced cheerfully and I swear that I literally squealed at the front of him,"Manners,Princess Sofia."

"Sorry."I was too excited to absorb all of his news in and the eagerness for me to know how I scored in these examinations,was unbearable.

The others kept silent,as the headmaster explained the Gala's details to us and what to report there,in.

Afterwards,I ripped the top of the envelope off and took the card out,glancing across the neatly-printed letters.

"Fantastic!"

I have gotten A+s for English,Arithmetic,Physics and Humanities,except for a depressing A for French,I didn't had a flair for second languages,I can speak at least two proper sentences in Latin,does that count?

A dark-haired lady,met me there at the hall and thank goodness,I didn't had to search for would be too troublesome for me to do exchanged our reports and she did decently in this examination,I guess I'm on my way to receiving my law degree.

...

"Hey,Dad!"I said cheerfully as I entered the dining room,I was literally jumping around,having this rosy smile,stuck onto my face.

"Sofia and James,"Dad acknowledged us and nodded,before raising his left hand,motioning for the servants to start serving the plates of delicious meat and vegetables.

I've gotten a plate of Brussel sprouts,peas and chicken and it smells and sounds delightful to me,judging based on the looks of came along with a small bowl of what looks like some sauce to go with the meal.

When I pierced the fork into one of the chicken pieces,I rummaged through my pocket for the as I passed my father the document and the invitation,I gave him a smile before he read it,he'll be proud of him."There is a gala coming,just for the top three I attend it?"

"Good and yes,you can."Was the only thing that came out of his mouth,I shrugged,continuing with my meal and he asked me something that I did not prepare myself to answer for,"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I swear I almost choked on the one humongous piece of meat,coughing as I tried to compose myself down,"Dad,of course not!"

"Hmm,"He pauses before continuing his statement,allowing a serious look on his face to appear,"Well,it looks like I have arranged some dates for you and some..."

I never heard the rest of his alien words,dates?

"What are you talking about?"I was starting to get a little serious about this,what in the world was he spouting?

"You're going to date somebody and not just one,but-five."

"This-this is ridiculous...Dad!"

I was entirely flabbergasted by the sudden announcement of his ' plans ' for me and it was embarrassing too,for James to acquire this particular information and I can't stand his unbearable presence in this very room.

"It isn' 're going to be 16 and you will soon turn 18,right before your eyes and I don't want you to be alone!"

"Uh...I don't understand this."

"You will soon,please know that every woman has gone through this progress."

"Isn't this forcing me?"

"At least you'll get to choose who you want to be are all fine suitors for you and they are from respectable,wealthy kingdoms whom we have enjoyed a blissful,friendship with and I expect you to not ruin that."

"Ugh,"I groaned and James had that rueful expression on his face and I asked him,in a pretentious way,"Yes,Prince James?"

"What?"He rolled his eyes at me before slurping down his bowl of soup.

Dad spoke up,"You have 5 candidates,whom each you will spend one week, you will let me know in the last 's easy."

Easy for you to say,when you're not forced into marrying some...stranger.

"Won't I be wasting my precious lifespan,in an inescapable marriage?"I queried and he responded with questioning me again,"Then,what do you want to do for the rest of your life,Princess Sofia Catherine Winslow?"

I didn't beat around the bush and just came straight to the point,"Become a lawyer."

At least I got the ideal academic results for the job and I joined the debate club to improve my speaking skills so that I could enter this in my job I have the ambitions and passion for this job,I am the right person to become a lawyer.

"You'll get to do something similar to that,if you become a queen or whatever."Dad said exasperatedly and added something that has attracted my attention,"Plus,if you have tried this dating program and none of the suitors like you,then I'll still reward you by paying for your supposed education,to the most prestigious law school in existence and for that training to become that lawyer job you have been talking about."

"Yes,I'll do it."I really wanted to,these days money is really an issue when it comes to I'll attend Oxford,or something similar to my dad funding my supposed learning,I can lay the financial matter off my mind,at least for ,if I do get married to one of those weird guys,they'll probably just throw me some money,when I do ask for it.

However,Dad is really a dumb literally just said,'If you give this dating program a try and for some particular reason,none of the suitors like you,then I'll still reward you by paying for your supposed education,to the most prestigious law school in existence."That means,if I don't use my charms and my beauty,I might get a chance of getting all of the boys to hate of cake,I'll just need to punch the dude or ignore ,that is in the book of ,'no,no's.,you can't do 'll encourage him to chase for your love and I'll not as intelligent as what I make out of myself,I'm such a ignorant being.

"Brilliant,I'll inform-"

"Dad,that's my line!"James yelled,making Dad raise his right eyebrow and say,"James,don't be rude."

My brother was still the same,he plays ball in the castle and jumps around like he's a maniac,I told Dad to bring him to some psychologist or whatever,for some evaluating of his condition.I thought he had ADHD but Dad told me to stop making fun of him,so I did.

Amber isn't with us anymore-and no,she isn't dead,what is wrong with the phrasing of my thoughts?

She has gotten some scholarship to study Astronomy in Norway,a few years ago and it has worked out for her,occasionally she makes headlines in the papers,probably discovering something unknown in the world above us.

And as I have said,I'm still pissed off at Dad for not letting me off to study at that school I was given a chance to attend.I would have been in University,if weren't for his unneeded interference in my life choices.

I sighed before swallowing a mouthful of plain mashed potatoes,cringing at the horrible taste of it and automatically picking up the tiny jar and tried to drizzle it over the sickening,huge portion of the vegetable but instead,I failed and poured 3/4 of the thing,onto it."Ugh."

I could turn it into a metaphor or whatever,for a representation of my life but I didn't bother to,I just sat there and emotionlessly sat there and stuffed myself full with spoonfuls of salty sauces and rolls.

I turned on the lights,it flickered for a while before it stabilised itself.I didn't enter any place where it was dark,I have a huge phobia of it,besides bad grades.

I slammed the door shut and groaned,"Tch."I didn't want to do anything from what Dad says,but hey,this was the fellow who was still providing for me,even when his non-existent wife is not here for ,he didn't even love was for a reason-sad,but ,I can't just forgive them for what they was outrageous.I couldn't believe that they committed that horrendous act.

By then,I realised I was starting to cry,I stopped myself immediately and calmed myself down by doing deep breathes,I didn't want to start a panic attack here or was logically stupid of me to do that,I can't change the past.I wiped away my cold tears,with the hem of my dress before glumly plonking myself down on my bed.

"Hey,Princess!"

No,it's not Clover,he died of a lung tumour a few years ago,when I was 12.I buried him at the secret garden,he deserved some place honourable for his loyalty and friendship to same thing happened to Mia and Robin-though,I didn't like was very ignorant and it happened that I started to hate people,or birds with that kind of 't ask me why,I don't like spill my very private feelings and personal reasons ,out.

It was Prince-his name was a joke that I made up.I'm not a funny person,at at the fat,chubby dwarf hamster,I quickly brightened up and greeted him cheerfully,"He-lloo."

I'm one of those people,who easily changes their moods and is just abnormal in some sense.

"Don't tell me that you did horrible in that-what is it called?-"

"Prince...-I have passed the whole idiotic phase,with flying you believe it?And I also got 2nd in the entire level,for this!Additionally,I have gotten into the top 100 too,in the whole entire nation!"I apprised him,gleefully while a grin had already made up on my face.

"Congratulations!"He did a little snoopy dance after that,making me laugh and I opened his cage and gave him a pat on his head."Hey-stop that!"

"Okay,okay."I stifled an upcoming chuckle from myself,by taking deep breathes-same tip for anger fits."You're so adorable...I wish I could just squeeze you."

"Please don't,"He said worriedly,in a quick haste to let me know about it.

We continued chatting about our lame lives,while he slowly nibbled on a small nut which he said was delicious,I guess so.

"Who has gotten the first place?"

"Prince Hugo,of course."

Then,it struck me like a clock that I have uncovered my bed of lies.I told Prince that he died,mainly because I didn't want him to pester me to bring him back to visit him.I couldn't have the ability didn't even want to talk to me,lest a hamster.

"Wh-what,you said he died!"

Oh,there it goes excuses for everyone,isn't easy,especially for could I say to make him stop questioning me and annoying me with statements,like,"Is he coming?"or ,"When is Hugo coming?"

It really infuriated me,because he doesn't even care about the child he saved and here,it is asking me about his whereabouts.I should have lied to him and changed Hugo's name to Zachary,or something.I don't know.

"Well..."I stuttered,stupid nervousness ruining my confident persona."I lied to you."I spat out,turning my gaze away from him and there was an awkward silence,from which before he started to speak up,"I'm going to bed."

That was it,he found out about it and if this doesn't get worse, I guess I'm fortunate enough,then.I walked across my suite room,to that corner of it,where a huge bookshelf had stood.

I peered across the array of books and took a deep breath before randomly picking out looking at it,i strolled into the study that was attached to my suite.

I switched on the lights before sitting down on a wooden chair and placed the book down on the table.I pressed the button and the bright light of the lamps settles down.

I glanced at the title of the book,brushing the dust off maids didn't do a fair job of dusting my novels,did they?

The Crimson Light.

I made a small chuckle and shook my head,as I opened was years,since I have last helped someone with their story's me irresponsible,for all you want.I wasn't the same story keeper that the amulet has chosen,I really wasn't.I was not the same kind,nice,happy and cheery child I had once been.

The reason for that is that real life has hit me hard,because that is don't get what you want and I chose that very reason,for not completing any more isn't perfect,nor is it people can learn the harsh truths about life and finally,the amulet can stop annoying me,by lightning up at weird times of the day.

No story's ending is happy and I agree with that statement,all I have done is destroy the balance of wasn't happy,I have lost my father and my mother to a goodness' sake,the library could use some proper reasoning to it.

I rolled my eyes and slammed the book shut.

It can stay there,at my bookshelf and slowly gather dust and possibly,silver fish.

A/N:IM SO HORRIBLE.

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE,THREE WEEKS OR SO.I WAS LAZY,BUT IM STARTING TO DO MY WRITING AGAIN.

UPDATES ARE COMING AT THE USUAL DAYS,EVERY WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY.

I MADE THIS CHAPTER A LIL' LONGER,JUST FOR YOU ON JUST A LITTLE LONGER,FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TRULY.

LOVE,

Lizzy,the lazy author.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you,Mr Moseby!"I said as I stepped out of the carriage,the coachman gave me a curt nod before he took off,leaving me behind.

I looked up and groggily rushed up the stairs,sleeping five hours a day isn't going to help...the two security guards greeted me,when I entered the heels clicking behind me,as I walked to the lobby had only me and a couple,or so,people in it.

I pressed the button and rubbed my palms together,to warm myself up.I hated days like this,the 12 degrees Celcius temperature,mixed with the strong is why November is the worst month of the year.

I was getting annoyed at how slow it was and kept pushing the course,I didn't have patience and the Princess training just worsened it much one noticed my obvious annoyance,though."Aghh,would you just hurry up?"

It was still at level 5,that did not improve my situation.I did not notice that another person has joined me,till he coughed.I just rolled my eyes,under the dark sunglasses that I wore and I scooted a little away from that fellow.

So much for manners.

I did not even took a peek of the appearance of the person,he must be some fat bastard,with that ugly,Griffey long it was,I minded my own business and boarded the elevator,which took forever to come down.

It was empty,though and had a scent of fried fish eggs or something like that,I gagged and tried to keep my dinner down,i feel sick now.I felt like crumpling a the bouquet of chrysanthemums,that I held in my right hand.I hated going to this place,it reminds me of pain and one forced me,but I had that guilt in me,that had me going here.

The whole elevator trip was quiet and quick,I walked out of it and the strong smell of medicine hits my nostrils and I went over to the counter."Room 27,Sofia Catherine."I passed the nurse,who was seating there,my peered at it carefully,before writing my name on the schedule."The doctor said that The Queen is fine,but we can only allow you to stay for 30 minutes,she needs her rest,your majesty."

Mr Higgins and I had several talks together,I met him before my mother has gotten into the thought highly of me as a wonderful student,who has potentials in the medical field and also wanted to mentor me ,I declined his offer,as I didn't like to become a surgeon and such, cutting up bodies and see the patients looking like they're lifeless and green,it wasn't my ideal job.

I remember the time when we met up for tea,at the canteen,talking about a whole load of complicated things regarding my mother's medical health,the after effects of the blast taken by her shoulder.I kept my crying away and I calmly engaged in the conversation.

"Noted,Miss."I then jogged down the hall,to the room beside the blue the door as quietly as I can,I turned on the lights and closed it.

Peeling the sunglasses off my eyes,once I slowly set foot into the air was much more cooler and I could hear the faint beeping of the heart monitor.

I took the case and went over to the tap,to fill it with water, and filled it half-full,putting in the freshly grown flowers,watching the woman as I sorted it out.I plonked myself down and took off my beanie and placed it in my her cold hand,in mine,I rubbed circles on it and finally spoke,"Hello mother."

My voice raw,with pain and emotions and I could not stop my tears from filling my eyes.

"Did you miss me?"I was seconds from crying,as memories washed over me again,like what waves do to shores.

:::::

"Dada,mamma!"I cried,as I hopped up and down like a bunny and I smiled,when my parents made their way to me.

"Awww,does my little girl,Lucky,want to take a ride on the swing?"The man with the stumble questioned me,before I nodded and I wrapped my arms around his waist."Yes!"

"Birk,it's too dangerous-"Mother tried to intervene but it failed.

"Come on Miranda,it's just a little game and it won't hurt much,right?"He whined and took me in his arms,I immediately started cheering and she rolled her eyes,saying,"Fine."

I laughed as I sat myself down on the swing,I feel the presence of my father standing behind and pushing me up into the air.

I could see the lame look on my mother's face,she was wearing a dark that,my Dad's was completely different and he was clearly enjoying the moment,splitting one's sides and had that joyful expression,which I can't really describe.

:::

It was enchanting scene in my childhood,but guess what,this woman had dared to commit adultery and that's not the worst that she least she could do is to try and look happy for me,that dirty little skank probably didn't even love him,what a low-live that she is.

For the majority of my life,I had always wondered why I didn't look like my father and for the reason,that I had the blood type O,whereas my father had AB and mom has gotten A as doesn't even make sense,the father's blood type must be A,B or O,then the offspring's type will be an O.

"Are you sure,that you want to do this?"Roland asked me,with that worried look on him.

I sighed,saying,"Yes,yes,I'm sure that this won't harm me."

It was the eleventh time that he had asked me about this me being 3 years under the age where people are allowed to donate blood,I was only giving a lesser amount of it.

"Alright then, ,go and help some people!"He gave me a soft slap on my back and I followed the nurse into some smelt weird in there,probably something to do with chemicals.

"Stay here and don't move,I'm going to be back, in a second."He gestured me to sit down on the long chair,I laid my back down and I watched him leave the room,while I daydreamed about things.

I had a sharp ear,I could hear the nurse talking to my father as they both discussed about random topics,till something caught my attention.

"Your majesty,may I ask you a question,about your blood type?"

"Sure,go is B.I hope the information you had,helps you in something."

"Yes,your just needed the last piece of information on Princess Sofia's portfolio and we'll be done."

:::::::

I slowly put two and two together,researching through books,doing some secret digging in my mother's drawers and much truth was worth the hard work,it really was.

"Why didn't you tell me?"Tears solitarily rolled down my cheeks,as I spoke gravely and gripped her left hand tighter."You could have told me who my real father was."

I paused before continuing,"You lied to me...mother."

This was the woman who deliberately cheated on her husband,who actually loved her dearly and she,the stupid gold digger,chose the path to commit extramarital relations with a married also dared to make a move on him,while his wife was already 6 MONTHS PREGNANT.

I knew that the wishes my dad made at the well,wasn't favourable,so he didn't tell any of it wasn't only just one,but was the reason why at nearly around the same time,Victoria and Birk,died.

I chuckled,as I rolled up her sleeves and it wasn't then,that I saw it.

The images flashed through both of my eyes,in an instant."No!"

::::

"Dad!Dad!Dad!Dad!"

"Can anyone hear me?"

"Tell me,stupid child!"

"Lying skank!"

"Whore."

"I'M WAS NEVER YOUR FRIEND."

:::::

The last loud statement rang through my ears,I could hear it and I started to shake,the gory images and the horrible scene of blood everywhere,I screamed internally.

I was losing grip on myself,I shook as I pulled my legs closed to me.I was curled up in this chair,quivering and I was beginning to whimper.I needed to get the hell out of here,I will hurt her if I don't leave this place. Too many painful memories...

I couldn't control my crying,but it was at the softer side and I didn't care that people were watching me,they can judge for all they doesn't bother me.

This was something called Trauma,I was triggered again and it is the sixth time this month.I'll leave it for my next evaluation,with my psychiatrist.

I unzipped my bag,as I ran,dodging people as I ran down the as I tried to open the container,I bumped into someone it fell onto the floor,spilling some of my pills onto the floor.

"Watch where are you going,crazy woman."It was the man from earlier and when he picked up the bottle and took a glimpse of the label.

I instantly panicked and snatched it from him,before he could get up,only for my gaze to fall onto the familiar set of hazel eyes..His face seemed to immediately soften when he recognised me,a disheveled,lunatic,with blood-shot eyes,who was previously a happy child with a good life.

He was about to say something when I heard the painful earlier comments from him,a long time ago,coming back and I sobbed even harder,my palm clasped over my mouth

I got into the elevator,clicking the lobby button numerously and I gulped down a few mouthfuls of water and I breathed in and out,slowly.

I'm not ready for the blast of questions,that Hugo was probably to ask me, doesn't deserve to know the reasons for them.

But what I wanted to ask was,why was he in that hospital,in the first place?

A/N:okay,I didn't reach my 2000 worded goal but still...I have nothing to fill into the paragraphs and such...

Next Friday,there will be an update coming and also,I'll be attending a wedding XD,lel it better give me some tips on how one works.

Love,

Lizzy


	6. Chapter 6

*WARNING-THERE IS TRIGGERING CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER,SUCH AS DO NOT CONTINUE ON,IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT.I DO NOT WANT TO HARM YOU*

RATING-M

SONG OF INSPIRATION-Bring me to life by Evanescence

I knocked on the door patiently and took a deep breath,I furrowed my eyes and heard the,"Come in."

I opened the door and found him sitting by his desk,which had stacks of papers laying the future King of Enchancia,meant early mental and physical preparation.

I was told by Dad to help in the TYRO-plan,whatever,I just wanted to have my part in running the Kingdom and trade and such.I mainly liked the trading part of it,completing tedious amounts of paperwork seemed somehow delightful to me.I'm weird,anyways.

"Brother,do you need help in the plan?"I nervously said and he shook his head,continuing writing with his quill,"No,I'm good."

"Well,if you need any help-"

"Did you just visited mother?"

"Yes,-"

"How is she?"He asks,his gaze's still on the sheet in front of him.

"Mr Higgins said that she is fine."

"Good."

"Well-"

"Sofia,if I have needed any assistance in this thing,then I would've asked you,okay?Now,get out."He shot me an a furious look and I made my way out,rolling my eyes as I made my way back to my room,"Gosh,you don't need to be an arse,James."

Sometimes I wished I could reverse back time and undo some things.

:::::::::

Maya tugged on my arm,excitedly,"Come on,Sofia!It won't hurt a bit,to do a game of hide and seek!"

Before I could object,she just pulled me to an area which I think is the middle of the plaza and I groaned at the bruise that was forming on my arm."Thanks a lot,Maya."

There was a group of others gathered in one big circle,as if we are going to play a round of ,'duck,duck goose.'

Kari got herself up,embracing me with a warm hug,"How are you,Sofia?I haven't seen you in such a long time."

She had to study at another school,mainly because her parents wanted her to be at a ,'better studying environment,'I have never understood their meaning fully.

"I feel fantastic,"I smiled back,at that moment she realised Maya was also with was just standing there,with a plain expression on her face.

"Oh Maya,I haven't noticed that you were there."She walked towards her and gave her one of her deep cuddles,"Both of you,can sit beside me."

The others were engrossed in playing some sort of card game,whereas some were also chatting with each other.

We sat down,trying to fit in with everyone.I felt out of place,like I didn't really belong here.I filed it out as a nervous thought.

"So was it,with Andrew?"I questioned Kari,making her burst into laughter,catching the attention of others,who immediately frowned at us.I just stayed there and kept my normal beam on my face.

"Oh,he's a sweet love him,must say."She paused,looking up,probably searching her big brain for another reply,"Actually Sofia,he doesn't like me."

"Oh,"was the thing that came out of my mouth,I was shocked,as I was sure he had a crush on her and now she's returning the feelings for him,but...

Rejection.

I always hated that moment,where you see the person,in another way,where others don't.I have dealt with that a couple of times,it returned some...traumatising effects that will continue to haunt me for life.

I have at least one person who I love,but mostly they just leave me.

Maybe that was the reason why I cannot trust what I see in front of my own eyes,I think it's an illusion that will soon fade happy-scene-but-it-slowly-turns-into-a-horror-show,thought appears every time I had a good time.I knew that good things don't last long,I've already been taught a few lessons on that.

We continued to talk,until George spoke up and stopped the chattering among quickly got us focused,explaining the rules and soon,we're going to start the only rule was that you aren't supposed to hide anywhere near the boiling room,or in the the last deck of the ship."Got it?"

We all nodded and I think Henry was chosen to be the seeker,he is supposed to count down from 10.I quickly searched around my head for a good plan,to win this ,nothing came out of it.

"Hey Sofia,do you want to partner me?"The bubbly voice of my blonde brother,approached me and I turned around to find him,with a wide grin hanging by his face.

"Sure,why not?"Despite what had happened recently between me and him,I'll let it pass,because we're family and family forgives each other.

I wanted to know if Maya had one too,so I tried to spot her signature dark-brown hair and failed to do wasn't in sight,too.

"So we'll start counting,right now!"George yells,chuckling as he held the air horn in his hand,he was the referee for this game.

"10!"

"9"

"8"

"Sofia,follow me."He waved and I assumed I knew what he was doing and he had an idea on a great secret hiding place.

We ran out of the plaza,with the others and found our way through the numerous numbers of ,I had worn a dress which meant no tripping on the gown.I should really give myself an award for not falling,while running in high heels.

James led me near a wooden door,I raised an eyebrow,"Are you sure-"

"Yes,yes-"

He turned the knob and opened the door,before pushing me into the room.I think it was a small sitting room,meant for quiet places to sip tea and relax.

"James-what are you doing?"I asked him,with a worried expression on my face as he twisted the lock,securing the door.

"Just relax,sweetheart."

I took a step backwards,when he touched my neck with his warm hand.

"James,s-stop."I shivered as I eyed him in fear,making him chuckle.

"Dear Sofia,I really love how you react."He walks closer to me.I was about to knee him in the stomach,when he suddenly pushed me back-pinning my whole body against the wall.I feel his hot breathe on my skin,cringing at the body position that we are at.

I could hear his voice speaking to me,as his thumb caressed my chin,"I love you...Sofia."

WHAT THE HELL.

I saw his lips coming for mine,he pulled me into a kiss,making me trying to squirm my way out of his right grip and I tried to talk,but I could mutter,"E e go u mu er ucker!"

I did not feel the same way as him and I loved him as a brother!Plus,I like someone else and that's not going to change.

There were no sparks or fireworks igniting,it was a whole load of nonsensical garbage that happened in FICTIONAL STORIES.I felt this happening for hours,tears rolling down my cheeks...this was not the way I wanted my first kiss to be...I was out of options on how to save myself from this,my heart was aching with pain.

I didn't want to do this,I really didn't want do to this...

I saw his fingers looking for its next victim,they were moving towards the zipper,"Please don't."I whimpered as he hooted in laughter,making a swipe was unzipped,leaving me vulnerable to what he might do.I did what I needed to,"HELP,HELP-!"

His left hand covered my mouth,making my screams become muffled and too incoherent to even understand.

Someone please help me.

Anybody,please.

The black-hearted male standing in front of me,then placed his lips onto my neck.I prayed that it will at least distract him for a while and quit the starting of undressing was biting my skin,I gritted my teeth in pain.

You're going to get out of this, Sofia,like what you did with everything.

I felt my heart was ripped out of my body and the world was collapsing upon me.I wanted to cry in my mother's arm,but she couldn't,she's in the hospital.I wanted to scream and be comforted by my own father,I yearned for his presence to be here.

I had heard loud thuds,but James was so engrossed in giving me love bites,that he didn't hear.

This was it,I'm going to get saved.

I waited for the door to break down,but it didn' ,the thumping stopped.I was shocked,why didn't the person doing it continue?

I was about to lose my star of hope,when the door fell down,catching James's attention.I found the boy with hazel eyes,standing behind immediately marched over to James,my brother was too caught up in the discovery of his direful act,he was frozen.

He pulled me off of James,making me stumble and punched him in the face."Let go out of her,you sick,dirty little fucker!"

I watched intently as he continued delivering blows to his face,until my brother has turned an unfamiliar,sick pale and ran away,when he had the chance.I picked up my pink scarf and wrapped it around my neck.

Hugo tightly grabbed me by the arm and got us out of the room,bringing me out to the fences,the ocean wind blowing strongly-it was a common thing,in nights at sea.

"Sofia,what were you thinking?"He yelled,he was more aggressive than usual and I looked at him,in confusion,"What do you mean?"

"You don't get it,do you?"He slammed his hand onto the railing,clearly displaying his frustration.

"I don't."I laid my arms onto the cold metal bars and he turned around,he was narrowing his eyes at me,"He obviously has an infatuation with you and you still let him continue with it?"

I was speechless beyond words,this fellow has no clue what he was spouting about,"I have let that incident slide off-"

"What?You think a close case of molestation and another case of even rape,is okay?"He shouted,I turned my attention to my unzipped it up as I replied softly,I didn't want additional people to know about it.

"You're making a fuss,Hugo-"

"No,Sofia!I'm trying to protect you,...don't you see that?Why can't you just understand my intentions?"

I gave him a look in the eye and stated loudly,"You thought you knew what was best for me?"

"Yes,why can't-"

"Can't you see,Hugo?That no matter what we-ugh,you ugh."I groaning with every next word that I said,I couldn't find the right ones.

"Guess what, have officially entered retardville."He made jazz hands and I just could not understand a stubborn boy,why can't for once he could listen to me?

"If you can't do such a simple task,then you're selfish."

I looked at him,in disbelief,"What kind of bullshit is that?"

"Don't you realise that you're hurting me and everyone who cares about you,by this way?Because oh-you-want-to-be-a-lawyer-and-you-care-so-much-about-your-brother!"Finishing the last sentence by mimicking my voice in a high pitch,i said,"I don't talk like that, know I don't."

"Well,Miss 's hypocrisy at the finest,all right?A selfish person that you are."

"It's that how you see me?"I looked at him in disgust,"A freaking self-conserved person?You judge too quick,Hugo Alexander."

"Well you are,"

My heart beat rapidly as I blurted out,"Couldn't you just trust me,for what I say?"

He stared at me,saying,"I can't."

"Alright then,"My lips quivered,as I uttered I should go."

I made my leave,only to give him one sad long of despair.I was quick enough to walk away to not hear his reaction.I was tired of it,he knew I had good intentions,I really did.

::::::

I did it because no matter what we say,nobody would believe us and I wanted to protect the both of us from the embarrassment that we were going to get,when we were going to get shunned away by the unbelievers.

I'm sorry,Hugo,that I couldn't have told you the truth,I'm sorry for the last time.

I sniffed,tearing up as I held the photograph in my hand and slowly tore it apart,a thin messy line between the two of is the point?This is us now,and finally this picture correctly depicts us.

We aren't together,anymore.

A/N:Hello m8s and wattpadians,

PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT I'M SYMPATHIZING WITH RAPISTS,THIS IS A CHAPTER MEANT TO SHOW YOU SOFIA'S PAST.

RAPE IS NOT ENTERTAINING,I KNOW.

Actually,she wasn't ,Hugo saved her.

Do you like the new cover?I love it,I made it myself :D.(Sorry, readers,I can't figure out how to place the new cover, 's on wattpad,only)

I'll edit this chapter,later on,when I'm down with the book.

Thank you for 300 views and 5K reads-mainly,the remaining chapters I haven't published,adds up to the read count.

I think I should I move up the rating to M,sorry I can't stay in the PG radar.:(

Foul language may happen once in a full blue moon,in this story.

Also,sorry for the late release of this chapter,I had to get it right.

PLUS,I know James isn't like this in the show,I wanted to show you another side of IS NOT CANON.

I hope you have understood what's happening in the chapter(for the main part,it was a flashback).Please leave a review/comment to tell me if the story needs any necessary improvements,vote/follow the story,for immediate updates to when the next chapter is published.I love fannage,it really saddens me that no body leaves a vote or whatever,to show me if they liked or hated anything I wrote.

I do know that the grammar on is bad,but I just copy-paste the whole text from Wattpad and put it onto the is not that terrible,I'm promise thing is that some letters/symbols/italics,bolding and words somehow,get mysteriously get removed in the copy-pasting grammar is actually decent.

Also there's a new cast!

Taylor Swift-Sofia Catherine Balthazar Winslow

Sean O'Pry-Hugo Alexander Von Genf

Rima Fakih-Maya Erin Cisse

Taylor Till-James Sebastian Winslow

Karlie Kloss-Joy Elizabeth Mounthatten

Hugh Grant-Roland William Winslow

Rebecca Ferguson-Miranda Jane Lopez(I know Craig told us what her surname and middle name was,but I kind of have forgotten hers...)

I have found a cute Hugo GIF too,heheh

(Sorry peeps,I can't get the GIF onto here)

LOVE,

Lizzy


	7. Chapter 7

Time is a factor in everything~

Song of inspiration:Fearless by Taylor Swift

"Sofia,"I'd would be laughing my butt off,if anyone thought that it was the all-mighty and ignorant Hugo,calling ,I found a pair of black eyes looking at me.

"Yes?"I turned to the boy sitting beside me,I didn't know his name though,I can't remember every person's name who was in the same level as me.

"A-are you free,t-this... Friday?"

Of course,I can always expect a boy or a girl asking me out for a date or something.I reject mostly all of them,because I have things to do.

"Sorry,-"

"It's okay,I get 're occupied."His eyebrows sunken a little and the eyes held no emotions at all.I nodded,taking my English literature textbook and my note pad out,picking up the quill and dipped it into the ink,rubbing the tip onto the parchment's for extra credit.

I couldn't keep myself from jumping up and down,the excitement was too much.I had kept a big smile that widening every second.

"What's the big deal?It's just a silly ball thing."Maya casually said,looking at her nails and I gasped,"It isn't!How dare you say that,Maya Erin Cisse!"

She just continued on,"Look,I'm going to get can register for it,now."

And so,from there I sauntered across the hall and joined the long queue that had formed in front of a table that covered in purple fabric.I was standing behind a guy who was at least half a metre taller than me,I felt short again and yes,I have wished that I was really good in the height ,the fellow so-called 'acquaintance',smelt like he hasn't even showered in months and I surpassed my gag reflex that was acting up again,I was still choking which made some people look in my way.

He needs to be exterminated from here,immediately.

Soon,the queue grew shorter and I was a few minutes away from a new chapter of my life.I had always daydreamed about having a sandwich,beside the morning view of the city, had also mentioned that I am part French anyways,apparently she moved to Barcelona when she was fifteen,Southern France wasn't the place for her.

It further proves that I still belong there,not Enchancia.I have to get weekly approvals from the two other courts across the whole entire country to just complete a few national tasks,one of the many cons of managing an United like the three kingdoms in Ancient China,I think a war happened after and then...I don't know,it was just an assumption that I made.

"Next!"

I looked up and gingerly smiled and placed my hands on the table,"Good morning Miss,so how do I sign up for the try-outs?"

She returned the smile back,"Just scribble your signature here and we'll inform you if you get into the list,your grace."

"Okay."Inscribing my initials on the blank spot,above many others which were terribly messy and was an awful sight to see.

When I left the table,I could catch a glimpse of the coach,Mr Barney,giving someone a rang from the telephone.

"Well,your youngling doesn't even like sports anymore;look,I have checked his records thoroughly-,"It was then he noticed me ears dropping on his conversation,he gave me a look which I took it as a warning to leave.

I scurried away,afraid that I would anger him.I took out my book,la fillé.As unoriginal as the title sounds,it was a book about a girl,named Emiliá and her life in the countryside of Belgium.

I make my way to the cafeteria,still engrossed in the contents of the pocket-sized novel.I would've needed my reading glasses,if weren't for the injection that I received, half a year ,it improves my vision but it doesn't fully cure you could read a few times better than the average human eye,after taking it.

I stayed clear away from the counter and the food-I have heard that a few students in this school,has contacted food poisoning from it's a lie,because why would the head-master still keep the canteen open?However,I'm still paranoid about it,so I stopped myself from buying any food.

"Maya?"I combed through the whole area and I still couldn't find her.I have gotten a few invitations to sit with some others,but I waved them off- I knew that they had a secret intention hidden somewhere in their corrupted minds.I had never trusted them,they were the scheming kind of people who would back stab someone.

I eventually gave up and sat myself on an empty chair,still reading and absorbing the information from the ,her uncle was actually her he-

My gaze turned to Hugo who was walking into with a book in his hand but I was seriously wondering why I noticed ...strange.

Sometimes I wonder about him,he is a very peculiar person after .I do take some time to think where is his mother because I had never seen her ,according to rumors that I have ,she died of drug overdose.

It's really difficult to think that he could cope with her death,well I wouldn't able to...she's my life and her still living,is the only thing that keeps me from killing he is into the stage of getting over her death.I don't know,I couldn't remember the fuzzy information from the book about 'the six stages of overcoming,'or something along the lines of that,I haven't read it in a long time.

"Hello Prince Hugo,how are you today?"I could see another Princess approach him as she gave him a smile,at the corner of my eye.I'm starting to speculate about my eyes' myself for the drama,Hugo only gave her a flat look and said in what I think is a sarcastic way,"Well I'm fine but you'll probably make it more fine and fine and fine..."

Standing up,he brushed past her confused face and got out of stood there blankly,probably thinking of the acute comment that Hugo had given friends shrugged their shoulders and was trying to suggest an explanation for what just happened.

And here I am,being a busybody again...poking my finger into everyone's ,that is the natural Human curiosity,right?

I was trying to hold my eye roll,seeing Ms Helen march across the room...probably to lecture one of those dumb kids to shut their mouths ,she's wasting her period which is only once every two I don't try to believe that the school had followed its own promises of trying to nurture its own students to appreciate the so-called 'aesthetics,'or what hoot and not it is called,I don't bother touching on that matter.

"Prince William,why are you throwing pencils at Prince Tilden?"I can hear her screech loudly as William shook ,i can enjoy watching did screw up one of the fantastic plans that I had created for this United Kingdom, did not even understand the whole policy yet and still rejected it for some unknown reason.

Whatever it was,it better be good as I spent hundreds of hours crafting that masterpiece up-just for an idiot to throw it wasn't that bad of an idea to tax the rich higher and make the taxes stay the same for the middle and lower class.

Being a formal merchant,I knew the difficulties we had but since now I'm in a high status in the British society,I can convince others to follow along and help the tension on the poor.I had supposed to make education free-that was the only way to get people out of the poverty cycle and that includes the universities.

I had knowledge that it would cost us in estimated millions of pounds for that but if we have insightful people in our procession-attracting other useful people from parts of the world to work money spent on schools will be all worth it.

However,William had to come along and destroy my blood and sweat.I bet he didn't know any thing of being hungry and not being able to afford basic necessities.

Yes,there was a time where I only had a cruel bowl of gruel a day and I didn't even have any water to bath even soap was available.

That was when the drought happened and I don't expect to see it in at least a century's time-or so I hoped.I just wish that with my proper planning,this United Kingdom will prosper and I can finally see a smile on one of my people's faces.

"GET OUT OF HERE,YA GOOD FOR NOTHING OF A RA'T!"She screamed,making William pounce for the exit as we watched her huffed and puffed like the wolf in that story.

Ms Helen then gave us a crooked smile before saying in that supposed cheery voice,"Turn to page 94 to your music textbook,please."

I groaned,lazily turning to that page and looked up at was really quiet and no one had dared to answer her as she asked,"Does anyone would like to sing the song?"

God save the queen.I think as I shaking brought my hand up and and Ms Helen gasped,"Oh Sophie,the stupid girl who quit how great!"

Everyone broke into wild laughter as I mumbled grudgingly as I walked towards the piano,"My name is Sofia,not Sophie."

Who cares about that old wretch,she's nothing but rude and a definition of ,'degenerative.'

She placed her fat bum on the bench and started to play the first chord of the song:somehow I had remembered the lyrics of don't sing it anymore,it was replaced by a better one.

I try to wash off the giggles I had still received and I catch a few encouraging words from a few of the boys,the girls were hopeless anyways.

Placing my hands behind my back,I closed my eyes as I start off low,"God save our...gracious Q-Queen."

I twitched my eye,trying to continue smoothly without making a mistake.

"Long live our noble Queen,God save the Queen."

Somehow I get lost between the lines of the music,it brings me back to the times when I was blissful.

"Never give up my darling Sofia."Picking me up,he gave me a kiss on the cheek as I smiled."I won't,Dad."

"My sweet princess,promise me that you won't forget me."He whispered as he cheekily pinched me on the cheek.

"I won't."

Time travels back to reality and the present and I stood up proudly as my voice strongly soared through the words,"

O lord...our God, thine enemies and make them their politics and frustrate their knavish tricks.

"

Little did I know he was watching me sing the whole time,clearly focused on it.I thought he would just doze off or daydream but he did not,maybe he had started caring of he did not-just out of the plain human curiosity.

Smirking,I sang heartily,"Long may she reign:

May she defend our laws,

And ever give us cause."

"To sing...with heart and

God save the Queen."Finishing the final word with the grand note,I received a loud number of applause and bowed down as I beamed-maybe this was what it meant to be appreciated for a talent that you have,not lust.

However,what I do know now is that Hugo was actually giving a few claps as he gave me that annoyed look which I had first received from him when we had first met a few years ago.

This could end well.

A/N:Hellooo m8ss,

I have reached my minimum goal of 2000 words for this chapter :)

I think you guys kind of hate me now since I haven't updated this book for 2 MONTHS when I said I would.

Sorry,I had to settle in my new school first and homework is tough and annoying,nowadays.I come home late from school at normally 6-7pm and that's not all-I have homework and a huge project coming right up.

Thankfully I had quit my second CCA due to stress and some other factors so now,I have a little more time to spend on writing and gaming...editing...and more.

And this chapter is my revision for tomorrow's literature test-I had to get rid of the writer's block sooner or later, had better thank the Gods that it existed or you guys wouldn't be getting a chapter that early.(JK,JK)

You're probably wondering why James did that...it is for you to find out on your own.

I'm trying to start updating every Friday,okay?

What do you think of this chapter?Is it decent?lol

Love,

Lizzy


	8. Chapter 8

Banner made by me :)

Song of inspiration:Because you're gone-by Kelly Clarkson and Avril lavigne.

Shaking his hand,I smiled as he waved me off."May our partnership go well."

Returning back the smile,I proudly walked along the halls and when I'm in the outside of the castle,I immediately go into the we go.

I crumpled the file literally as my hand started to sweat more than it's a sign of excitement or just plain contentment that I have just gotten the multi-billion dollar contract that potentially mean good news to Enchancia-my only wish aside the other one.

Thank god the councils approved of it-they were always ignorant in such matters and William actually approved this piece of fine work.

I fully trust what I'm doing is going to turn out well for Enchancia and maybe celebrating might be a bad thing because you might never know how things will turn out.

However,there was still a piece of the old me that wanted myself to do something that I've never done before.

Oh god no,Sofia.

I was still procrastinating whether to go on Friday,it was an issue I needed to solve-Ruby had always wanted me to visit them,ever since I quit the was mainly one of the factors that repelled me from that place.

Too many childhood memories were there,I didn't want to be that small,naivé Sofia that I used to be.

If I went back,will I change my perspective on everything?

I just can't bring myself to visit as I can be,Helen would be glad to see 's wilting slowly everyday,I knew it secretly in my heart.

However,I didn't even step a foot into that tiny little shophouse for more than two years and I'm not even exaggerating that obvious fact.

No.

Slamming my file on the table,I groaned loudly as my gaze fell onto the huge pile of papers on my ,French,the sciences of nature and forces and much more...I looked at old grandfather clock beside the shelf.

10.38pm

My eyesight could be wrong but I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to complete the whole set of worksheets tonight and I wasn't really willing to stay up and work until four in morning.

Besides I have to stay back after school tomorrow for my debate session which is going to last till six in the evening and I was required to visit my psychiatrist and psychologist for my weekly period with them for evaluating my so-called,'mental illness.'

I don't think I have one,I'm just...an average,silly girl after all and they are all just overreacting about me.I know it's not good to not,'bite the hand that feeds you,'but Dad hasn't really cared truly for me recently.

Meaning it by who forces their own flesh and blood on blind dates and doesn't give a crap that they had achieved something for once in their fucking life.

I am acknowledging him as my biological ,it's just genes and DNA after-all and he just seemed bothered when I ask him something unrelated to any work matters,he only smile if I happily comment something positive in the arranged blind dates.

I don't want to marry anyone!

Who can really love anyone when your sister is gone somewhere else in Europe,whereas your brother had almost raped you and stolen your first kiss and you had your first crush actually return his feelings but found him smooching another person of the same gender as him.

The last part was the most devastating part of my life,I had really loved wasn't really based on looks but on the inside,I knew he was kind and generous.

It was all five years of judging ever since I arrived in this very school-Royal Preparatory Academy and it didn't appear very much to me that my cheeks would warm up quickly when I saw him laughing with his friends.

I didn't had knowledge I could blush(it was a thing that I thought I couldn't do) and I would always think of me and him having a happy life after the tertiary education.

It was terribly humorous of me to think that we would last that long together but we didn' has its own challenges for me.

I wanted to go out having adventures and going to the Eiffel Tower and finding my own roots but this could all end up unfulfilled.

There was this area in my heart that ached a ton,it told me I wasn't even good enough for a boy to stay with me.I mean the boys in my cohort,only swoon over me because I have exceptionally pretty looks.

I would never ever want someone to love me because of pure lust but because of my heart and actions which I have committed.

However,I'm not even beautiful in the inside.I'm just a cold,lying and manipulating snake.I lie for the worst reasons and for my own benefit and that's all-I was the reason why Victoria died.

11.23pm

Sighing,I rubbed my eyes before pain rushes towards me and I grudgingly walked towards my bathroom.

My clothes slowly got stripped off me and I let them sit on the floor.

I didn't want to waste time here.

Scrubbing every inch of my body,I let the water run down with the sweet,rosy scent of the soapy bubbles.I wash off the makeup by practically using my nails to scape them off my face,with some water.

Hopefully I won't have a breakout tomorrow,I have enough pimples and horrible acne that I could handle.

Drying myself up with a dry towel,I didn't bother about my wild hair filled with unfixable knots which was still dripping off oily water.

I quickly slipped myself into a silky nightgown which I thought couldn't find me any longer but I could still force it in.

Sighing at the time,i got my self in to the covers and tried to get some sleep but I felt empty inside in my heart and that has always kept me awake most of the nights I spent here.

That was when I heard a faint squeaking,I stopped and got up,turning my direction to the cage.

"Prince?"I cried aloud as I slowly approached it,I was obviously trying to calm myself down but I just couldn' heart beating rapidly,I was going to faint-my poor little child's was almost like a lifeless rag doll,resting there on the pine shavings.

I could hear him groaning and squeaking in pain,trying to stay alive and a cold tear rolled down my cheek."What is happening to you?"

He couldn't say a word,my heart was breaking like little shards as I opened the cage and laid him on my palm.

"I...-I..."

There was this awkward silence to which my eyes were going crazy,"P-Prince?..."

His heart has stopped building and the bell had rung.

More tears were forming up as I quickly rushed to take my coat and slipped his limp body into the front pocket,trying to find my way to the was spinning,I was panicking as I breathed heavily.

Can you see that I'm on a little shaking world?

Maybe it's just a little pain that I could take.

The chorus starts,I banged my fists on the wooden door and hoped he is still awake at this time of the day."Winston!Winston!..."

I sobbed.I didn't know what I was doing,I was so utterly confused that when he had opened the door,I didn't notice.

"Princess Sofia,what are you doing?"Winston gasped as he took my hand and got me up,supporting me to the nearest chair.I was too kept up in my space of emptiness that I just cried for the next few I felt a whish of looks like he used a emotion reliever.

"The hamster is dead,right?"He enquires,turning the room upside down while he searched for something.I nod and he sighs,"There's nothing I could do about an animal's death, just died of a heart attack."

A heart attack?What happened to him when I was gone,how could I have not known?

Then he reaches out to a shelf and a tiny bottle filled with clear blue liquid,slips onto his wrinkly palm,I just sat there and watched him place it into my hand.

"Drink should help you in overcoming your loss."

I frowned immediately,what nonsense is this?Overcoming a loss is much more than drinking some ridiculous potion and why would-

"And believe wouldn't want to see him in your nightmares tonight."

A moment of hesitation happened and I was wondering if I should follow his advice-it might wrong and what might happen afterwards?

Eventually,I gave in and took out the cork and swiftly gulped down the bitter chemicals and gave out a big gruffly,screeching voice said,"W-Winston,can you bring my mother back?"

The elderly man in front of me,just deeply breathed out and said clearly,"Princess Sofia,I have told you numerous times to do not ask me about -can NOT wake an unconscious person and even we could,it would be breaking the rules of universal sorcery law!"

I looked solemnly in the eye and gave him a small smile."I'll be leaving then."

Walking down the stairs,I could hear Winston's voice echo."Don't do silly things to yourself,Sofia."

No,I wouldn' isn't a choice,it's a matter committed by pure reaching out to the other side.

I really didn't want to attend school,I really wished I was sick but fate was against me again.

Facing the loss of a pet isn't common.I have lost Clover,Mia and Robin and Minimus all at times of the 15 years I have spent in this time.I did sink into depression when I couldn't get to the second stage-I felt like nothing in the inside.

Clover died when Mom was almost taken away from me,no one was there with face was terribly scarred by acne and I had an annoying personality when I knew I was just lonely.

Maya was busy dealing with her own disorder and no one was there for me,I tried to help her and instead,I couldn't even help myself.I could only watch intently as others jump past me and giggle with friends about humorous things.

I never tried making friends because I thought my classmates were all ignorant people-which some of them are.I wasn't going to make a sweeping statement about other people when I was practically no one,in terms of decency of company.

Maya was my only true friend,besides Ruby.I know she wants me to go back but I just couldn't bring myself to visit her,I don't want to see that disappointed face that everyone gives me and I could only think in my head,'What did I do wrong?'

Most Boys are useless,they are rude and care for themselves and lest did I not bother about them much.I receive a stack of gifts,from all times of the birthday,Valentine's day,Easter day,Lent,All Hallows eve and Christmas.

However most of them are just a sick bunch of boring and cheesy jewellery which I will just send back to the original givers.I hated generic gifts-they meant nothing to me but I loved cards the those who actually put in effort to write a beautiful message to me.

If they send it back,I usually deposit the precious jewels and metal at the pawnbroker and donate the money back to they are really that fantastic of a gift,I wear it sometimes at events.

I was mumbling incoherent vulgarities to myself as I grumbled on and on about my unfinished rest of the day passed by and I knew it was getting closer to last period.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I sighed loudly before stepping out of the stall,putting my hair into a tight ponytail.I could only enviously watch as the other girls laughed and talked,while giving me the eye."Oh hi Sophie!"

It pisses me off every single time some idiot calls me by this particular my teeth,I spoke lowly in frustration,"My name is Sofia,not Sophie."

I get no response and at the corner of my eye,I see them walking out of the at my attire with disgust,I groaned at the ugliness of -yellow with the shortest pair of shorts that can be mistaken as .

Grabbing my string bag,my feet brought me back to the classroom for the collection of my bottle of tongue was parched,I could feel the boiling heat in my throat.

I quickly chugged down half of the content's in the bottle and rolled my eyes when I heard Tina's voice screeching through the classroom in irritation,what's her problem anyways?"Hurry up,you lazy scrum bags and wretches."

I wish I could say something back to her but I kept it to myself and made it out of the classroom,being very intimated by those rude,stocky boys in front of me.

Sometimes I had hoped for a wide circle of friends but I guess that was too much to ask for because I always get used and taken advantage always happens.

Too bad,Maya wasn't in this form class but she was only in the same home room as me.I guess that's the only good thing since our teachers have a strange fascination of how to use the sex-education period which was included in Health class,to teach us how to make didn't help my case,if I had a dollar every time I raised my hands,to questions that apparently confirms you are a depressed person,I would be richer than Mansa Musa.

Even with one friend,you are still considered as nice of them.

The world seems to be on my shoulders when I heard these very words,"Get into pairs."

I sighed,my own countenance could not unfrown itself and obviously that fat kid beside me,mocked."It's because you're fat and you can't run,haha."

I knew I was a horrible runner but the reason was not that I was overweight,I saw no intention in running a million of rounds and that was why I got in the 40-50 places in the autumn run.

"Get lost...kid."Muttering under my breath as a fellow friend of his,popped up and causally said."Are you talking about yourself."

Snorting,I remarked."Oh please,get over yourself, 's your weight?Fifty eight kilograms."

He plainly just rolled his eyes at me and walked away hand in hand with the fat tells me he's not into girls,with that wide grin on his flabby face proving my idea right.

Sooner or later,the coach was yelling his lungs out while this particular fellow groaned and pointed at me."Please tuck in your shirt."

Frowning,I just pushed a small portion of my shirt into my shorts and mumbled,annoyed."What's with the school's obsession with tucking in shorts,anyways?"

The parched sensation in my itchy hands,propelled me to groan much more.I need water,I think but I could only watch my bottle in silence while PE teacher saunters over here and shouts."Get up,let's do some workout exercises."

Oh great,here's that part of PE that I loathed the most and my gaze fell to the other girls who had a partner beside them,except for me,of course.

Sometimes I feel lonely and had wished I had attempted to make some friends during the first year of Secondary school but too bad,I was troubled with other things bothering me and my character.

Stumbling as I got up,a worrying thought hits my mind about my classmates thinking that I'm overweight and I brush off that thought,returning to present time where I groggily stepped up.

Oh dear,I think it's going to be a long day.

Slamming the locker shut,i slipped the bag onto my shoulders and a frown makes its way to my face."Shoot,the paper."

It was the letter meant for the foreign Secretary of State at Brussels and I had no absolute idea where it hands were panicking as I stormed down the halls,people were glad to kick at me.

"Idiots."Mumbling under my breath while I clenched my are going to pay for it,someday.

The car was already parked at the front of the school gates and I scrambled for it,shouting when I got in."Take me to Buckingham Palace,right away."

The driver nodded and started the journey and I was trying to take deep breaths,what would Father say if he found out?Well I must send someone to help me search for it.

Incoherent words made the courtier sitting beside me raise his eyebrows,"What is it,Ma'am?"

"P-please...get someone-anybody help me find this particular letter with a special rose stamp on the envelope,Daniel."

"Alright,your highness."He gave me a look of acknowledgment before going to inform the man sitting in front.

I only had a moment to breath in when Daniel hands me a small stack of papers,"His Majesty had requested for you to finish this paperwork and I have gotten the list of your engagements next month."

"Alright,go 's an hour's ride to the palace,after all."

"Let's start with Adelaine from the Kingdom of Genovia,has asked for your presence at the dinner she's hosting on the purpose is to raise awareness of mental illnesses and such things.

Your majesty,fairly I think that if you don't-"

"Dan,please file in an invitation for me then.I'll attend it."I pursed my lips tightly,cringing at how these statesmen think that a matter like this should be not,soon it will matter.

He shows an expression of apprehension before saying."The Duke Of Edinburgh has proposed a date for your meeting with ,the date to fit in,your other programmes on that."

Uncle Gerald?Why would he?After avoiding us for many years and now approaching us for what?Money?

Stammering,"N-no...say that I have a debate meeting that day."

"I thought that debate meetings happen during Monday's and Wednesday's,not the 'am."

Quickly replying,catching sight of the rays of the sky."It's a special one.I needed extra practice,anyways."

It's a a lie.

Gazing plainly at the somewhat patriotic painting of our Former Prime 's controlling at times and stubborn during a few moments but I suppose he still made an effort to keep this country running.

It's a huge role so I don't really focus on the small matters but on the gigantic is gone and the other colonies are stepping up too and I'm afraid that might collapse the already crumbling economy we have now.

Snowflakes start to fall and I find myself walking towards the misty Windows,folding my arms."Oh dear,it's going to snow tonight."

Snow was not common here in Enchancia except for a few special occasions in the recent years,I blame our previous pedophilloic sorcerer for that and this enchanting but a curse in disguise,normally appears in Wales and up Northern Ireland.

I would say that the weather has been manipulated up to the point where it has went absurd,by the Government and has become life-threatening if anyone steps out in the wild blizzard that is going arrive sooner or later today or the next cold harsh winds would send anyone flying across the street at more than 100 kilometers per will prevent clear vision for these few days and traffic will definitely be interrupted.

Predictions were inaccurate and the house of Geological and meteorology,had their limits.

The worry in me,spurs myself to rush over to the main as I opened the door,eyes bright open,the workers all looked up and stopped typing and asked,"What may we do for you,your highness?"

They couldn't see,could they?The curtains had concealed of what was impending heavy snowstorms that will send this nation in a tizzy.

"Alert the citizens that for what they might know,is that a huge snowstorm is coming...Joseph,alert them to stay indoors at all times,this is an emergency,everyone."I stated out loud,leaving everyone raising their eyebrows and a fellow took his cigarette out of his mouth,leaving behind a smoke trail.

" Ma'am,you are probably are kidding,ain't you?Besides,only the King or acting leader,can do are only the Princess,you aren't given that privilege to order us around."

If I could roll my eyes at this point of time,I wouldn't be having that alert in my mind.

"Ma'am,what is the matter now?"Captain Louis steps up,demanding to know what's going on.

"There's no time to the cabinet and the people of the snowstorm and put a danger level...80 on this home and get those who are on the streets to some shelter."I stammered,"Alert the BBC,the radio station or anything that can pass the information down."

Any form of communication would really be helpful and since the snowfall was light,it would be hours away from the ascend of the intensity of I'll do is to consult them,my elders first.

Reaching out for a pen,grabbing it and scribbling some words on a piece of scrap paper:dies annorum fessi robore."Pass to Prime Minister Churchill,he'll your act fast, 'll in for a long weary trouble.I'll...er...talk with his majesty,later about this.I will bear responsibility if he demands who ordered you to do this."

Dad will care and I know I'm going to receive a lengthy harangue for this particular act but lives are at stake,if I don't act fast then who is going to take responsibility for the possible casualties and deaths caused?It's not the first time this had happened and a clawing feeling in me tells me so.

Sprinting back to my tiny little confined office,i pulled out the various drawers and flipped through all of the yellow stained papers,trying to find the paper either the 't tell me it's missing again.

Frowning as I dialed the number into the telephone,I could feel myself bite my lip as the vibration sounded.

"Hello dashboard,how can I help you?"

"It's Princess Sofia,I need to talk with the Duchess of Winslow."


	10. Chapter 10

***I'm not afflicted with Disney or show's rights go to them but the fans fictions' ideas are mainly mine.I don't own the show too but if I did-oh oh...***

Song of inspiration:Change By Taylor Swift

Somewhere down in Downing Street,the cabinet was having a _lovely_ meeting together with their expensive gold plated wine glasses filled to the brim with the most exquisite of wine imported from the farms of Germany.

Hooting as they are laughed together,a familiar sigh of a shadow stormed into the room,breaking apart their supposed classy and posh illusion.

Ava Aislsington turned his head around in obvious annoyance along with the others,he was a fine young man in his early ,gentlemanly and a dashing handsome man whom women from afar had chased him to this very kingdom.

He was the person that every man desired to be,for he had already achieved extraordinary foreign titles and money came easy into his fingers even at his small age.

Ava then raised an eyebrow,taking the time to taste some of the whiskey that was held in a crystal cup placed on his hand while an moustached man went up to the finely dressed doorman,his eyes shooting daggers at him."What is it that you want?"

"Err...-s-sir...her royal highness has requested for all of the cabinet members to gather at the drawing room for an emergency meeting."

"Which one is it?One's unconscious and the other two are just fooling around."He lifted the beaten up cigar out of his mouth,letting a tray of smoke behind and his eyes narrowed at the thought of the silly order.

The servant then gave out a soft stutter,afraid of what the cranky old man would say and do,"Princess Sofia of Wales,Sire."

That was then Ava had listened-who was that serious woman?Whoever that was,she must be real _sweet._ He was always curious about things,he loves the way things work and life had it all worked out for him.

Back at his village of Copenhagen,a girl was waiting for him _to come back._ Poor her,was she very unlucky for her own fiancé to get smitten with a snarky,seductive duchess from somewhere he didn't know about and after-all that woman wasn't the princess,in fact.

She rested her palms heavily on the window side,keeping watch on the terrible weather that was going on.

When she was a young child,Sofia had always fantasized a beautiful future with the man she things never got well for her,as she was betrayed and left behind while all of her female classmates had the boys under their spell.

Yes,she knew that the boys loved her because of her looks and that she had always looked so...pretty with her long dyed blond took a long time to convince Father to allow her to do the deed but now there's a sinking feeling in her that kept her uneasy for the rest of the day.

Sofia had multiple crushes across the years and never had they returned her feelings back-that made her paranoid about what people thought of couldn't resist the thought of judgement while trying on some dresses.

That was why multiple dresses and gowns ended up being donated to charity-at least it wasn't wasted,she supposed so.

Her auburn shoulder length hair was long gone from her childhood days where she was the only one with that bright red felt she didn't fit in and that added up to her anti-social behaviour,for she never had more than one friend after her preteen times.

A boy named Nicholas,had her falling over her heels for that stupid blonde head of never noticed her,despite her attempts at just innocent course,she was naive and couldn't help but stare at him at times.

His eyes had a gleam of hope that kept her waiting for the day where she could finally talk to him but it didn't happen-instead he got together with some other girl she didn't know about.

That was before her heart was completely shattered by dumb Darren and hence it brought an end to her love couldn't imagine another incident of that happening again,what would people think of her?She couldn't even make someone to stay with her.

Hugo left left left left left left also felt like Mother had left her.

 _Invisible_ ,is what she would like to describe herself as she was an unnoticeable person in a crowd of people walking along a busy was standing there,waiting for the moment when someone will knock her out of it.

Her parents devastating marriage led to her wild thoughts and eventually deep tried to commit suicide, _not once_ but multiple all had failed,just like her.

How she ended up at the treatment centre was a long a story and she wasn't really that great,huh?Sofia Catherine was a hoax created by the Royal Family and that is just a person who never had a purpose for life.

A knocking vibration of the door,jolts her up as she nervously said."C...c-come in."

It opens and there stood Daniel Louise,his hands crossed behind him as he marched towards the crown continued to stay on his gloomy face as he addressed her."Ma'am...-if I were you,I wouldn't attend the dinner at Genovia."

She raised an eyebrow,clearly confused by his words and gasped."Why should I not attend this event?"

It was something that had always bothered her for years,ever since she got into the hands of psychologists and around her always kept a safe distance from her,once they knew about ,they were afraid of _her._

Sofia had always hoped for some sympathy for her incurable overthinking problems and her pain inevitably comes back to haunt her in the nightmares she would suffer at bad that someone would understand her complications was false hope for her,they would simply just shove her aside.

"It's inappropriate for Royal-"

"Oh,bullocks-that's just nonsense-"

"I assure you that this will definitely taint you and the Family's rep-"

"Dan-"

She tried to speak but with her secretary's constant rambling and interruptions,she decided to something unexpected:yell.

No Royal has ever been this rude but Sofia was tired and irritated by her foolish partner's thinking,who was he to decide where she is to go?

"Daniel!"That kept him silent for a moment as she continued,making it very clear to him."I _will_ be present at the Dinner,no matter what and tell Lady Adelaine about my presence,we shall be courteous and respectful to more to add,Daniel?"

That second of embarrassment,left him stammering."The Cabinet has declined your request."

Her palm then slams on the window,breaking it and leaving behind a long crack."It's an order,not something that they can them that and summon the people who are responsible for the roads,to place some salt on it."

Daniel nods before taking his leave,bowing to the he was lamenting in the inside,grudgingly complaining about this prissy little girl who was a decade his junior but had more power than him in his entire worked up to this position but her?The King was just a scandalous person who hid his deepest and darkest secrets whenever he could,from Queen Victoria to Bartlebly,The Silent Knight.

Louise had knowledge of many more-the incident of James and Sofia to Amber's very suspicious and speculative activities with girls,along with the Government's quiet illegal could have said something but he just kept his lips sealed.

 _Just you wait._

 _No one ever keeps their secrets a secret forever._

 _They can't hide from anyone,any longer._

The painting then slowly corrodes,showing a tiny little cut in the upper part of the expensive King,Queen holding each other in their arms and all of the persons' eyes looking in of all of them sat in thrones,dressed elegantly and their facial expressions showed victory and elitism.

The Prince and The Princess trying to avoid glaring at each other while the other just sat on the hand rest of her dear brother's.

All in one dark family,slandered with conundrums surrounding them.

The private secretary just makes his way into the car,showing no indifference to his fellow driver."Juniper's house,please."

Just,just as he was going past the beautifully constructed palace,he knew something might just not go well for the Family.

 _Only you._

 **A/N:Hello m8s!**

 **Sorry for not updating in such a long 's the examination period now and I'm busy with revision and my new language:French.I have an audition coming up soon and so I won't have time to write frequently but new writing schedule here!**

 **Wednesday's and Friday's!**

 **But each chapter will only consist of 1000 words or it will still be great right?Regular updates :)**

 **And what do you think of the banner I made?I thought it looked really amazing,do you think I should make it the new cover?**

 **Love,**  
 **Lizzy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mature scene down discretion is advised.**

Soon loud sirens were blaring through the Kingdom,bright lights were set up to guide the traffic and salt was placed on the snow as instructed,however the blizzard was incoming and everyone was rushing out to get supplies.

The Order Of The Wand was summoned here but it left me extremely furious to being left out of the quick meeting from which my father,Roland II,had forbidden me to attend.

I was steaming and every step I took,it gave people near me a cold shudder as they moved away from me. _It's fine.I have a right to be furious about this._

"Women should stay out of politics."He snapped as he shoved that measly piece of grilled lamp into his devilish mouth.I opened my mouth to talk but he cut me off with this,"Whatever you going to say,save it and shut it-you and the other women of yours should be learning to take care of children and raise a family,not muddle with matters a man is responsible for."

I narrow my eyes at him and suddenly,his palm slams loudly on the wooden table,creating a huge dent on it."DON'T YOU DIS-"

Standing up,I excused myself and walked out of the room,feeling extremely exhausted and emotional."I think I'll retire to my room,now."

My blood was boiling as I shoved past the servants and the politicians rushing over to the dining room since I was done with my tensing meal with my _father._

Never had he been such a judging person,what happened to him?Was it the long period of absence of my mother has finally caught up to him and eventually brought his character down?

I think he was the first person for me to lose hope in, _completely._

 _My gaze was fixated on the beige ceiling while I groaned at the soreness of my body that I was experiencing._

 _I turned over to the warm back of him-a boy whose name I didn't were in the same cohort and his dark brown hair reminds me of my old friend-Hugo._

 _Suddenly,the boy moves over to embrace me in a tight hug and I moved my hand to caress his neck and planted a deep kiss on his lips,prompting him to move his heated fingers on my chin and keep our kiss alive._

 _My fingers combed through his soft hair while his lips moved slowly down from my face onto my neck,roughly leaving behind love bites that remained._

 _"I love you."He whispered and I repeated the same words back to him,a stranger who I didn't know._

 _As his hand crawl down further below,I held back a staccato breath while he dug into it,creating an endless ripple of pleasure in my body.I let my finger fingernails plough into his back,softly kissing his shoulder._

 _The blankets which had held both of us intact,didn't last long when he ripped it away from me,revealing my naked self and his hands land on my bristols,squeezing them.I feel moist underneath and groaned internally,simultaneously he slipped a stray finger into it,pumping in and out of me."Ah..."_

 _A feeling of euphoria and satisfaction lands on me as he continues,with his tongue leaving behind trails of kisses and tingles down my chest._

 _The night passed on,both of us were experimenting with with no sort of knowledge on the matter of this,he said he heard and saw from his friends and I?I was the subject who knew nothing but wanted pleasure to distract me from the pain I was suffering from._

 _We both remained flustered and red,with droplets of sweat dripping down on our nude bodies as we planted pulled out of me and asked me."Sofia...one more time?"_

 _I let out a sigh,nodding as he took his position and slammed himself into me and I could just feel the feeling washing throughout my body._

 _Morning came and we were there,laying on the bed and my legs moved me to the shower where we just had another excuse to snog and content ourselves with our sexual drives._

 _Buttoning up my long sleeved shirt,I was still watching him from afar-putting on the suit he was required to put on for the meeting moved around and says with a short pause."Next time."_

 _I smile and he acknowledges by tapping the surface of his took me some time to get dressed and his eyes was on every single move I made._

 _That was the time where we had to say goodbye but we two know that we weren't willing to do ,David planted his soft lips on my chapped ones and I let my tongue into his mouth as he messes up my ponytail.I pull away and he simply waves and walks off without a word._

 _I felt I actually did something correct for once but I didn't and actually gave away my innocence for nothing but just a short while of contentment._

 _That was half a year ago where I was still a messed up person and didn't get my things together-that horrific part of my life,motivated me to wake up to reality and do something about myself._

 _My hair was cut to below my shoulders and was dyed a colour of honey blonde,I spent hours and days to pull my grades up spent on studying and revision._

 _David.I didn't catch any sight of him anymore and I think I'm glad I didn' was the one who started the new me and killed the last of the old me._

 _My old friend,Hugo,no longer gives his attention to me and sometimes I wish for it but seemingly,God never grants my wish._

 _Love is an unfamiliar feeling and flame I can't contain,making me incompletely unsuitable for taking care of a dying but yet dying fire._

**Author's note:Hey wattpadians!**

 **Uh,I know I haven't been updating much lately of the longer-lengthened books and I know you've been impatient to read more of my content-yes but life has gotten very complicated for me.**

 **Recently,my friend attempted to commit suicide and now,I'm busy meeting up with people and talking about that particular matter,being worried about her takes me to another level where I constantly can't stop the devastating thought of her potential death.**

 **I did really badly for my Math examination and I'm just trying to pull my life back together.**

 **I fell in love again and I was smitten with a boy-I would check his Instagram every hour which makes me even more creepy and that took away some of my time.**

 **I promise you I would really try to update this book,okay?The summer holidays are coming,anyways so I would have some pockets of time where I could write more.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Love,**  
 **Lizzy**


	12. Chapter 12

School was still happening on today and it seemed that the school leaders didn't really care about the difficulty travelling in this type of weather.

I stepped off from the car,glaring at everyone present at the scene as the heels of my boots sank into the thick snow.

"Hey."Who I remember to be Alisha,waves and I reply with a smile."Hey."

My eyes were blood-shot red and I had became very pale,my skin colourless as I walked through the hallways,shivering from the cold.

Then a familiar person in a dark coat approaches me and hugs me,I stand there in shock."Andrew?You're back from Australia?"

He was an old,dear friend of mine whom I used to shower kisses and hugs parents and friends thought that we were a couple but we both deny that,despite my feelings for him growing stronger.

"I've missed you so much, has decided for me to pursue my education here instead and-"He looks at me with a bright grin on his tanned face,probably from the heat in the city of Sydney.

"Send you to Oxford,right?"I look at him with a mischievous smirk,I had a quick sense of judgment and I knew him for some was a Belgian at birth but was raised in England as a young boy and was sent over to the other side of the world to pursue a higher form of mother was a person of the high class who wanted the best for her son.

He nodded and brought his arm around my neck."Sof...I suppose your hair was dyed?"

Giving him a brief smile,I said."I needed a fresh start."

Suddenly his eyes darken and sooner or later,we were in the gazebo at the school warm hand wraps around my wrist and he asks,demanding to know."What happened?"

I couldn't tell him that I did all sorts of things that my sort of character wouldn't away my virginity?Smoking and drinking?These are deeds someone wouldn't expect me to do.I was foolish,I shouldn't have been so gullible to believe that David will come back for me,maybe I'm more naivë than I originally thought I was.

If I could turn back time,I wouldn't have turned to drinking my sorrows and depression away.I loathed my old self and thought the world revolved around me and I was going to get what I wanted.

Biting my lip,i give out a huge sigh and said,explaining."David and I...we did the... _deed_ and I started smoking-"

"Sof...I-I"His eyes glistened with tears that show me the pain and misery he was feeling right now,I gently pat his hand and say."It's alright,Andrew-"

"No,it isn't."

I look up to him and realise that he wasn't the boy I used to know,he had in fact became more muscular and had those endearing eyes whom I love very seemed to be more concerned about me and there was an _unknown_ change in the air.

I cross my arms and tried to avert my gaze from warm hand touches my arm and I yelp,he gives me a surprised expression and pulls away from under my breath,the words stringed out to be a lengthy sentence."I-I...lost it to him and we didn't know what we did-we j-just did what pleasured us and it was all just a dizzy ballet,I had no actual idea what I was bringing myself ,I smoked and i smoked more than ten times a day,drinking a couple of vodka was how I used to live my life till-"

I sigh and Andrew tries to comfort me,tears poured down my cheeks as the guilt stresses me out,choking out most of my voice."I-I didn't know what to do,Andrew..."

He always knew how to get us out of the woods but now,I was lost in the woods _without his guidance and I felt deprived of company,the hollow thought of death._

Till he tilts my chin up and gives me a long kiss on my temple."Sofia.I think that we should just forget about this and move on,would you like that Darling?"

I nod slowly,trying to process the information given to me and I had realised that I was leaning towards him,my dreary feelings for him becoming very apparent. _We both saw this coming._

 _In a world of madness._

His finely-chiselled arm snaked around my waist as I closed the gap between us,satisfying my longing for affection from Andrew.

 _Your shadow behind the type of person you were._

A stray strand of my blonde hair was tucked neatly behind my ear as my bosom friend of my friend penetrated my mouth with his tongue,sending me into rolls of ecstasy and me against the wooden pole painted over with with pain,I feel my cheeks burn as my palms turns sleek with sweat.

I took a pant and cupped his cheeks,lost in translation with his face and I caressed gently his cheek."I missed you so much,Andy."

Andrew strokes my back as he embraces me in a small dance,where we were holding each other in our own arms while dancing our minutes away before they trickled down to the ringing of the first period.

He stops the dance and mumbles,groaning."Crap,we are going to be late for homeroom."

I wasn't able to go out for brunch with him later after school,since I was busy with debate club sessions and the weather affecting tightened my fingers into tight fists at the fact I wasn't able to talk anymore further with him."I'll see tomorrow then-I have school matters today so-"

He cuts me off before submitting me into a deep,passionate kiss as my fingers unclench and brushed through his core between us was starting to heat up and I stop with a beam plastered across my face,"We should get to class."

Andrew lets out a loud chuckle before taking me in his arms and we both walk to class together for the first time as we laughed together.

There...was me reflecting on what just happened...I thought I was not the type of a girl to able to have a boy get that close to me without any cruel intentions and I suppose he was a better boy than Hugo Von Genf was to me.

When I let go of his hand to arrive at my assigned seat,I contemplated when the final moment will be where I would really need to let him go.

 **To be continued.**

**A/N:Hi wattpadians and m8s!**

 **OK I think I fell in love with Andrew,haha me and my life chronicles.**

 **It's not too late to start shipping people together,ya know?**

 **By the way,should I start doing a revision on the introduction of the next few chapters?(For example,previously on...')**

 **The summer holidays have finally arrived and I quit band-changing to a club,which will give me more flexibility with my writing and :D so expect frequent updates if I'm not too lazy.**

 **Love,**  
 **Lizzy**


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note/Hey wattpadians and m8s!

I have decided to do the replying to the reviewers on the chapters so do give more reviews/comments and you'll given a sort of shout-out!(for users)

Wise owl:Oh that's fantastic!

Important question from Guest(chapter 6):When James molest Sofia?

Technically he didn't molest her and it is age 12 which is a scary age for Sofia,such a young girl to go through sexual assault and at that time,she didn't had a clue of what was the real world really like.Happy late new year,lol it's almost mid-2017(why am I replying to such a late comment,though)

Ihavemsplol:Yeah this book and most of my fanfictions are on wattpad and hi :D

Wise Owl:Updates on wattpad are normally the same as Fanfiction net for my books.Mondays for usual days and if I can get it out early then it'll be out.(RIP I lost my MacBook charger so you'll have to bear with my boldless words for a while)

That's all for the replying to the reviews and please leave one behind,it'll help me a lot in my writing and you might get better updates too.

Thank you for reading Sofia!

Love,

Lizzy.

Everyone had their attention focused on me and I didn't like that a single bit.The snickering and the words that they used were far much more cruel than the looks they gave me.

I didn't understand that,what was wrong with me being with my old acquaintance?

"May I have a reason for why you're late for class?"I loathed the look Mrs Diane was shooting me,with that big fat moe on her face which urged me to take a tweezer and rip it off from her miserable nose.

I held a breath and bluntly lied,my heart clawing at my words."I woke up late."

Mrs Diane looked at me in disbelief and sharply said."Really?Weren't you hanging around the lockers with those hoolig-"

I frowned,snapping."Just let me stay back for detention."

I loathed wasting time to let her ramble on and disrupt the lesson,I did not have time to catch up on those silly graphs that made no sense and lest her giving away fifteen minutes to deliver a lecture on punctuality.

She relented and reached out her hand for my identification card which held the worst of my face,in zits and pimples.

This was my second time in my four years of secondary education and I was supposedly the far-off students in other 'humanly' etiquettes than academics.

I stiffly sat down on a sit in the far corner of the classroom and waited for her to give out the announcements,it was career week and lessons were still on-going but after noon,we were required to report to the hall for the annual occupation fair.

Royalty were expected to at least obtain a degree or more in the courses unrelated to leadership.Of course,I was interested in joining the talk with the lawyer and the businessman because I had doubts which I needed someone with the experience to clear it up and as for the second choice,I desired to know what gave this man success in this ventures and landed him as one of the most wealthy men in Europe.

"And so,the talks have limited vacancies-we would need to use paper ballots of which that is how you would be chosen.There are double of your name slips in the box and if you get another of it in a career you have chosen,the other would not counted in."Mrs Diane continued with her boring drawl while I spot a few others reading books with it under their desks as they pretended to listen.

I kept mum,knowing they will soon be caught with or without my interference and my reputation in this school was needed to be left alone.

My eyes close and I let out a silent yawn as I passed the schedules up to the person behind me but that particular student,was not that attentive and I moved my body to face him,whispering softly."Hugo,take yours-"

He snatched the pile of papers away from me and patted my head gently as if I was pet or something from the petting zoo,scornfully saying."I know,sweetheart."

For a moment there,we were having a staring contest until he snapped his fingers and my eyes closed.He chuckled as he passed it back,"Ha,you blinked."

While I take a second for me to sink down the reality of Hugo talking to me again as if I was a friend of his and the fact that I lost another of these nictate games.

I sit back to my original position and let a smile stay there on my face,giving permission to let fate do its job while I contemplated on the many things of this thing called love.

I wasn't falling in love with him but that be factually supported by the massive crush I used have on him when I was a young and naivë,pretentious girl.Even I was,I wouldn't let myself drop to that level.It's not that he was a supposed bad person in character but the reason was because I don't want to love another person,for I was doomed to be let down by the changing minds of it.

However I did already and fear had started to hunt my mind as I have by now,taken a huge fancy for my old friend Andrew and I was fighting my own feelings in a battle that I myself created.

Time passed by quickly and I was soon packing up my bag to make it to French class where I was supposed to dictate a speech on the many tales of life.It was a lengthy homework for me to complete and it took two weeks but I guess what was done,is already done.

The boy with the dark brown hair silently made his way to French class with me gingerly following behind him.I caught up with him and started with,"Sooo what are you going to talk about for the,'Les problèmes sociétaux du présent?'

He did not reply and that blank boring look stayed on his face while we rushed through the crowd of the people that stayed in the hallways.

I shut up and kept it that way before we got to class,the classroom was empty and I decided to clean the blackboard and cringed as I read a small note probably left behind by those prankster students:Jennifer and Ashton,sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

I groaned at the nonsense left there and I think Hugo saw it too as he snickered before I smacked him on the head and returned to my front seat,rearranging my school supplies.

A request from Hugo hits my ears and I turned around,"Well may I see the lyrics for reference?"

He takes it out and I take it into my hands,reading it.You're in my arms and all the world is gone.The music playing on for only two.So close,together.

I grin as I soak in the contents of the song and beckoned him to start singing,suggesting."Start soft,that is how I imagine it would sung beautifully like."

"You're in my arms and all the world is gone."His voice stops at a soft pause and I really appreciated that part,it brought out the beauty of this well-written piece and he continued."The music playing on for only...two."

My classmates had started to arrive but he did not care and carried on with his tune,eventually arriving at the highlight of the song."So close...together...when I'm with you and now,together and look how far we've come..."

"So close...so far...and still-...so far..."

A tear rolls down my cheek as I applauded for him,"That was brilliant,you'll definitely do well for the audition."

However,I had experiences with the choir that no one should have gone through and I had just the right amount of time to remind him,whispering into his ear."Don't join the cliques in the choir,it's not worth it.They hide more than you think,Hugo."

He simply nodded but gave me a frown,I sighed and returned to daintily bringing out my textbooks and parchment paper with the writing materials,shivering as I wrote down:If only.


	14. Chapter 14

A stray droplet of sweat rolls down my cheek as I go through another session of sword duelling.I glare at Darren when he attempts to deliver a a sharp move at my abdomen and I managed to dodge it,the blades were sharpened and could easily cut my skin.

"Fuck!"It all soon turned into a round of fighting ability when we both dropped our weapons for our own fists to take charges at me and sends a harsh blow against my cheek and I stumble back,trying to stand properly and hit him back.

I did and when he fell,he grabbed the blade and I took mine immediately to dodge his eyes were facing each other as he whispered,"You think you would win this,think again."

Both of our swords were pressing over each other and I took it away,only for a cut to form on my right arm as his dagger lands on my skin.

While I was a little giddy,he took the opportunity to use his leg to kick me to the ground where I knew I couldn't do anything as he continued to strike my stomach and everything seemed to be blurry to me.I was disoriented and barely could lift my hand up.

 _"Sofia,run!Run away!Run away from-"His voice was cut off from the crude voice of a general who had his soldiers,take him by the arms and yelled at him._

 _The audio was disoriented and I pressed my palms against my ears while I try to block out the horrifying screams of him while swords and ropes were used._

 _My heart was thumping loudly and I starting to hyperventilate in the tiny wooden cabinet I was confined were rolling down my cheeks as I try to muffle my cries."Dad...no..."_

 _Then I decide to push the doors and I landed on the wooden planks,making a grand entrance as their gazes fell onto me."Dear God of a-..."_

 _My eyes fell on the sight of my father,completely unrecognisable in a huge puddle of dark body mangled and his face covered in tiny cuts,his eyes dug out and his guts spilling out of his lower abdomen._

 _My mouth starts to twitch as I start to scream,the men walk towards me and had their foul hands over my mouth as they pull me away from the only person who ever loved me._

 _I could see in the room._

 _"Hello,Sofia."He smiles at me and I saunter to him,to greet him but his face turns deformed and his teeth turned to sharp incisors that were meant to cut me._

The final slam onto my temple and a harsh slash against my forehead was a result of my foolishness for not making time for practice.

My opponent shakes me,not to hurt me but to ask if I could hear him.I couldn't-he left the fighting grounds and I gathered myself together to lay down on a wooden bench near class had applauded loudly for him but some of the boys had gathered by near my estranged body.

"Is she okay?"

"She needs some aspirin and bandages!"

"Someone get the nurse here."

 _"Death till us will see that it was never meant to be."_

I close my eyes but only to wake up to see myself laying helplessly on some medical bed where sorted in a room which I recognise to be the nurse's office.

Shadows open and I turn my gaze around the confinement.

My stupid arm was covered in particular scars that almost made me hyperventilate immediately  
.I numbly caressed my baby pink skin roughly and my mouth lets out a sudden gasp when particular one started to bleed out since it wasn't properly given medical attention to.I pressed on it firmly with my fingers and I winced as the pain returns to me.

An old lady,Madam Alisha turns around after soaking of what looks like a small towel from a pail of water and shrieks."Oh dear,Princess Sofia!What have you done to yourself again?"

I feel my vocal chords pull against my weak voice as I muttered out."I th-ink y-you have forgotten...t-to sew it up..."

She promptly nodded and her crinkly fingers soon turned my open wound to a nicely sewn up 'gift' that was slowly healing.

"There.I suppose you need another ten minutes to rest for a while,the teacher-in-charge had ordered me to dismiss you as soon as I can."She finishes cleaning up the dirty gash that my forehead bore and was going to turn me into a mummy with that roll of cotton bandage she was holding.

I sigh as she continued to paste a short piece of it as if it was a headpiece,onto my face and I cringe for a moment when she takes a boiled white egg and rubs it against my bruises.

Madam Alisha and I make small chit chat about our lives and such as she continued to treat my injuries.

"I think I would have to let you go Allen said you have a debate club meeting at three and it's five-"

"Alright,I'll go."I jumped off the bed but only to met with a tearing pain on my pelvis.

"Careful,the muscles are very not straining them too frequently to slow down the process of home remedies for bruises work and if you need any further assistance,I'm always here during school hours."She says before patting me on the shoulder.

Slamming the door softly,I let out a loud sigh and walked as quick as I can,carefully dodging the others before my mind races about the recent flashbacks I have not appeared for three years or so but unfortunately,they have made their presence clear again.

The voices of the past always have haunted to me,from my father's death to the time where my own beloved brother tried to rape the antidepressants and I would go days without sleep,it would explain why I did fairly badly in my early days in secondary problems weren't considered an excuse by the teachers for failing your examinations.

Late September 1948,I was admitted into a psychological hospital with my conditioning worsening,panic attacks were becoming often and the school had complained too much about it that the adults had them lock me in there.

Four dark walls faced me there for weeks,it was only two weeks before my birthday and I have never regained the chance to celebrate my entrance to teenagehood,except for a dear present of my limbs shut tightly with chains onto a bed.I spent the day of thirteen years of recognition,screaming to let me out of did,sooner or later.

I became extremely thin,my bones visible,my skin turned yellow and when I looked at the shattered pieces of glass on the floor that nobody bothered to pick up,my eyes were hollow and were ,as if I was dead.

They said it was only for three months,it sounded like a decade to I was getting distressed even more,I stopped eating and often huddled at the cold corner of the room and stared at the leaking tap.I wept for the first few days before it ceased,I would find no purpose and even I tried escaping-the punishment were far much more cruel than just sitting there for hours.

Musty air was what I breathed in,it suffocated me and thawed at my voice that I could not mutter words clearly for those months of isolation from the outside meals were little and cold,mostly made up of leftover bland mush and food scraps the rich threw out from what I have heard from the little association I had with a few other prisoners.

A teenage boy,Owen,only a year older than me,was my only confidante and he was diagnosed with clinical depression,thrown in here because his family thought he had became a lunatic after he attempted suicide by hanging himself unsuccessfully.

I would be the one often hearing the loud shrieks of him when they come to give us the electric it didn't,the stupid piece of filth had drove me insane.

The shots of electricity going through your veins was difficult for me to bear but the fact that it was a weekly ritual,I was starting to think of jumping from the bed and maybe hit my head on the floor hard enough,then they'll release me.

I did not have romantic feelings for him but he would still try to flirt with me,Owen had good looks and Maya would use him nowadays as a joke as the one he turned out to be.

A day before New Years Eve,the companion who had gain my full trust in just two months,had snitched on me and spilt all of the beans of my woes and when I thought I could finally be free in a month,the directors of the hospital decided to let me stay there for three more months because they thought that I needed more medical 'help.'Horrifically enough,he was let out that day and when I approached him,it turned out to be a conversation I'll never forget.

" _Owen Finnigan,what the fuck did you tell them that?And where are you going and why are you wearing...t-that?"I asked,fuming as to why he was in a turtle neck and he just chuckled."Oh Sofia,don't you get it?-"_

 _"I clearly don' did you have to tell them those things?Why,Just why,Owen?What did I even do wrong?"I demanded to know and he simply just replied with a,"Ask yourself then."_

 _He was met with a swing of my fists and he grunted,wiping off the fresh blood off his lips."Fucking bitch,I'll let you have it."_

It turned into a full blown fight and I was left with a broken arm which landed me an infection because of the crappy medical attention I was was the last time I have ever seen Owen and it probably won't be the would I forgive people like him.

At long last,I developed a serious case of Jaundice and I was throwing up daily,abdominal pain prohibited me from walking properly and I couldn't even stand ,I was finally hospitalized but I was to stay there for another month before I got well.

Many complications have developed in my life but I think it was all necessary to shape my old,naivë self into a growing young woman ready to lead a rising empire in the dominant world.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:Hey m8s!**

 **Comment ça va?Ca va mon Bienne XD so updates happen once in any random day in a week,I have difficult managing time so that's why I can't publish on Fridays sometimes.**

 **Put more reviews,I love reading them coming!**

 **Love,**

 **Lizzy.**

He peers over at me and his eyes stiffened as he whispered,"What happened to you?"

Time was rushing me and I didn't get the opportunity to reply back to him,I knew fate was not on my side-many matters have gone the way I didn't want it ,academics was my priority and it will be for the mean time.

I could have fallen in love with someone or get into an accident,that was one of the few many reasons of which I do not have a fancy for meddling with the one painful things in life-fate.

Staring back at him,deciding to do something out of the gave me back a blank expression as I mumbled something incoherent.

Looking down as I avoided his eyes and jogged as quick as I could because the bell had rang for the 3'o clock signal.

Everyone seemed to glare at me when I opened the door to the conference room."I'm sorry I was late-"

"Excuse letter?One minute late is not the habit for a _Princess._ "Miss Fiona sharply snapped and I was dumbfounded,my eyebrows furrowing and my sarcasm started to sprout." _Well I'm sorry that I got injured unintentionally and are you even often on time yourself,Miss?Do you need health care for that one last minute?"_

The students gasped and Zander commented casually,crossing his arms."No wonder Sofia doesn't keep a boyfriend."

I smiled fakely at him,feeling as if my cheek bones are going to break."Yes,You too Goodness sake',you have been trying to sleep around with women and make that one scandivian girl,Hildegard _fall in love with you."_

 _'Oos_ 'travelled around the room as someone shouted."Zander,you should've seen how close _Sofia was to the loner,Hugo in French class!She was totally using her moves on him!"_

"And I'm fairly sure that,Christian as to how holy your name is,you shouldn't go around spreading silly rumours."

"That's enough.I'll be calling your parents right after this meeting."Somehow the reincarnation of Pennywise had woken and spoken up,to my utter dismay.

"Miss doesn't have a mom."Loranne said in the most obnoxious voice ever and I glare instantly at her and I mutter under my breath."Bitch."

Plans were drawn up,the meeting passed by smoothly but had sudden occurrences where some kids would point fingers at me,mocking my life decisions and how 'I don't have a boyfriend'.It was a simple matter that could easily be understood,however it seemed that their immaturity has gotten in the way of it.

It was close to 7 and I still had therapy which I wasn't glad to see but it was better alternative than being locked up in that prison.

"Good evening, you like to patronise a nearby restaurant after your health session?"The bodyguard asked as he opened the door and I replied,smiling back." cuisine will do but you know my 's definitely one of the worst,John."

"I'll take note of that,Madam."

"Thank you."And so I went into the car and locked in the seatbelt,feeling restrained against it as we proceeded to travel to the venue which was thirty minutes away.

For the first few minutes,I looked down but the nature has gifts that looked extraordinary and out of the world as always,such as the sky filled with rays of yellow and orange as if it was a perfectly painted portrait.

"My name's Allison Patrias.I was diagnosed with breast cancer at the age of thirteen and I fell into depression soon later."Wincing as I hear the sob tales of others,my palms became clammy as I clenched it tightly. _You might be a little ungrateful for the life you live, you,she has bills to worry for._

"Alright,Ally-wait,is that-"

"It's ,back in New York everyone calls me British are polite in addressing people and I find somewhat...unfamiliar."She coughed horrifically and tried cover up her darkened face with a small smile she could master up at the moment.

We were going in a clockwise was Daniella,the therapist's idea that all walks of life should all sit down and have a talk together-and that's what we did.

This was a completely free unique session that we're having,every month and the usual do come,except for the one or two who have their own problems to face.

A cluster of boys and girls around my age group were sat on various cheap plastic blue chairs of which were very uncomfortable to sit in but I could not be bothered worrying about little things such as that.

I look at the boy before me,it was nearly my had messy black hair and spoke with a low voice."Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, 's part of the treatment."

His eyes seemed to turn vacant as he spoke lowly."My name is Eric,I think you all know that.I was diagnosed with PTSD as I forced into the labour concentration would beat up and-..."

I placed my arm firmly on his shoulder as his breathing rapidly increased."Breath in,Eric."

I had no clue who this Eric person was but I could not just sit here and watch him fall prey to a flashback.

"Get away from me!"He shouted as he shook my hand away,putting his palms on his ears and Miss Daniella worriedly directs him out of the room where he'll brought to somewhere more capable of handing his current issue.

All of our expressions stayed the same-it was something we were used to do it was familiar sight to see.

"Well,let's move we?Sofia?"

"Oh well,alright."I stammered before trying to utter."My name is Sofia Catherine...a part of the royal family."

The others seemed to glare at me with such intensity of jealousy that I was intending to call them out for it.

"I was diagnosed with clinical depression and PTSD with severe anxiety.I'm an awkward person and I'm willing to make friends."I finished my sentence with a smile I'm able to make and that relaxed them as they was not the full story-I was advised not to spill the tales of my Father's death and my self-hurting phase,along with my feasible suicide attempts.

My fingers played together while the wind blew at me directly from the air conditioner hanging above me and it felt as if time moved back where I was hanging by the outsides of the fences on a holiday boat.

 _" ."Were the last words of my best friend ._

 _"No...I have nothing to live for!"I sobbed before I took a leapt,diving into the deep waters of the blue ocean and a sweet tune of las and such accompanied my failed soft dresses swimming in the waves as if they were ribbons for a eyes burnt in the salty,cold water as I suffocated,my lungs struggling as water poured into it._

 _I could hear words of loved ones speaking out to of me arriving in the castle,my coronation ceremony and the moment my father was and I 's Pearl given to me by that never stayed for long._

 _"Don't go!"Amber screamed as she tried to reach out for me,fire ignited and she burnt in the flames._

 _"Why?"His hazel eyes look emotionless as he cried the seven seas for me._

 _My mouth was left hanging by and I feel a tear slip down my cheek."The only thing I cared...was...for...you..."_

 _His arms grabbed my body before I could even get a few metres down the broke the surface of the waters,with me laying helplessly in his arms as I was drifting off to unconsciousness,whispering."Stay with me,S-Sofia..."_

 _A rope fell and soon we were back up on the cruise ship,the staff there was little and no one had any idea on what to do but I could feel him place his hands on my chest as he attempted to resurrect me through CPR,however I still stayed as a lifeless panted,mumbling."Fuck...what should I do?What should I do?"_

 _I could feel his lips press on mine and he breathed in air into me.I felt like I was a balloon,able to pop any moment but I spluttered up excess water and coughed he had his arms wrapped tightly around me,I was slowly processing what was happening around me and I could still remember what he said to me in the moment of hurry."I would not know what to do if...if y-you didn't...s-survive...Sofia...d-don't do that ever again...alright,my Princess?"_

He never called me that was not typical of him to name me as his own one would want it was something that was in the moment and he did not know what he was spouting.

He cared,even after the other incident involving James?I thought he didn't.

I hope you won't disappoint,Hugo.


	16. Chapter 16

I arrived home,exhausted and extremely my trench coat,I hung it on a wooden clothes handle that I purchased during a vintage was beautifully crafted and cost me about a hundred pounds.A lot for a old piece of history but I felt it was somewhat a sentimental timepiece to me.

Weather was somehow getting better and the recent snow storm was not as bad as expected but it was predicted to last a week or two before life can resume as per normal.

Father only sent me a poker face expression to my various injuries.I'll be fine soon and his response isn't essential to my healing.

Then the ringing of the phone made me jump and I swiftly picked it up,bringing it to my ear." I know who is calling?"

"Sofia!"A loud chirp makes it way through.

My solemn expression was gone and I beamed as I jumped up and down,squealing softly."I've missed you so much,Joy!Why didn't you call for the last four months?I reckon during that period,you've been enjoying yourself,didn't you?"

"Of course,I did you think?Father is...uh-discussing matters at the mean time.I think I should be able to reach Enchancia by next month?"

I answered and clapped my hands."That'll be absolutely me about the beach boys there,alright?You know the _Hotta-hottas?"_

"I get what you're we should meet up and maybe go window shopping for Wassailia and the holiday festivities?"She suggested and I loved the idea immediately,replying enthusiastically."Sure,I'm always vanity needs an upgrade though,I've been looking a little _ghostly_ these few days,Joy."

She was my partner-in-crime for the tips on the best makeup in town.I was not going to pay twenty pounds on a palette,whereas I can use it instead to treat her to a meal that reminds me of home.

"You'll see what I have up my sleeves."

We burst out laughing as I broke off."Well,I suppose that I'll see you in a month?I suppose?Come to castle when you're back,you're always welcome here."

"Great!"

"So what brings you to calling me,today?"I asked.

"I was phoning on you to check on how you are.m and _..things like that._ "Her tone changed,making me raise an eyebrow."Joy,I'm delightfully fine.I have not have a breakdown in the previous couple of months!"

"I've heard from Father that you have received extremely excellent results for your GSCE's, did you do that?I did worse than you."

"Studying, takes time and dedication for those letters but anywho,as along as you learn something from school each day and your results aren't superb,then I think it's have gained some knowledge in the process."I uttered out the whole chunk of paragraph of which I have used points from the book I'm currently reading _The School Diaries._

"Oh well...but I did hear from some that Hugo was the top student in the exams,is that entirely true?"She questioned curiously.

"Yes."I sighed before she starts to talk in a sing-song voice."So the part of you and him being just one place apart is true!...love is unpredictable."

"Joy..."

"Come on, god' sake,get over and the old James isn't going to come back looking for have to do the first move,yourself."

"That doesn't mean I have to do anything with Hugo."I frowned,annoyed at her remark.

"We need to get you back together with 't he one of the major kingdoms in Europe?If you two had better relationship,Enchancia would benefit..."She mused and I placed my hand on my hip."I don't believe in using ,you know that."My voice cracking at the last part.

"I know, 's just that the economy is worsening and now,Arendalle is at war in the far indies...it has indirectly affected us with the trading posts in South East Asia,unemployment rates are rising-"

"Relax.I have a plan,I just need to raise the solution to parliament next peasy,there's no need for you to father is doing well,I suppose and the weather is 's not what I expected and the damage was less excess loss of harvest in Scotia,was easily saved with the secured trade I've proposed and sealed with Apollonia."Pacing slowly up and down the room as I continued to mutter.

"Well I think I'm the one who is overreacting after hearing to your lengthy harangue,now."She chuckles before someone speaks softly in the background."Your grace,your breakfast is ready."

"Oh.I have to go now,fried potatoes are currently my favourite guilty pleasure.I'll see you when I get back from Pretoria."

"Alright,take care of yourself and goodbye,Joy."I placed the phone back to its resting place and I sat down on my bed,jumping on it onto my back and I peered up onto the ceiling.

"Good bye,Sof."

My eyelids sliding down as I slowly drifted off to sleep but the captivating blue glow of the amulet shook me awake as I grew agitated by it,taking  
it off and shutting it away in my jewellery box."These days...I can't even get proper sleep..when will someone give me a well-needed break..."

It was true;nightmares would sprout up again and I would start staying up as I could not deal with the bloodshed in worst fears became a reality in them.

I knew it was was making sense that this economy would be boosted if I manage to develop a friendship with Hugo and perhaps snatch a deal with that seemed impossible in the present as he barely says any word daily to me and when I speak to him,he pretends as if I was thin air.

I was jumping into conclusions but maybe if I tried,would it work?Never mind,this year was coming to an end and it was two months away to the celebration of a new year and that's when I'll decide whether I'll do it or not.

Glancing barely at the clock,it was 11 midnight and I decided to grab those awesome lamps that you can hold it by the handle.I felt as if I was going on an adventure.

My homework was done hours ago and i won't need the sleep,it would end me up staying up for the entire rest of the night which I would stay in bed and watch my now-dead pet run on his hamster wheel.

I missed was a fine companion and had a close position in my never complained neither did he expect high class lodging,he was just...simple,old Prince.

He was the better replacement of Clover when he unfortunately passed away after a car ran over him,I spent a night or two crying over my loss but he helped me got over past should never be dwelled in.

Mia and Robin flew away eventually as I aged,they said that they were migrating to warmer places since they didn't like the weather here and that whatnaught and Clover was gone.

The squirrel was mute but it was a kind animal whose actions matched more than any other abled-talking creature I've ever sadly died of an unknown disease.

Now,I'm just a privileged but lonely,fifteen year old princess yearning for with my tight priorities,I would not even be able to take a leave to the English Countryside and ride a horse or two there.

Stomping ten times at the spot,the wall revealed to be a huge entrance to the various secret hallways of the Enchancian was built hundreds of years ago where war was still raging and for fear for the Royal Family's safety,it was constructed in secret and for the escape of them if any enemy were to invade the home suddenly.

I found interesting that everyone had somehow forgotten about it and was shushing anyone who mentioned it.

The light eradicated from my tiny lamp showed a dark entranceway to somewhere I have even forgotten about myself.


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:Okay guys,I'm officially changing my fan fiction username as I felt it sounded childish and I'll be changing it to Lizabeth Wagner on 14/7.**

 **Review and enjoy!**

 **Love,**

 **Liz.**

My heels creaked as I took another step,shaking my head in disapproval for why I did not replace them with a pair of comfortable sandals,instead of this silly mess I constructed myself.

A few minutes gave me time before I knocked onto my wall and I winced at the pain in my temple."Shoot."

I rub it hard and continue to wander around the hallways but somehow the silence and darkness had made my skin crawl.

My eyes adjust to a few lights leading to the river and I instantly rolled my eyes at the disgusting sight of it,saying."Never again."

The amulet was locked away and I was contented by the fact that it didn't had the ability to force me into things I do not wish to participate in,anymore.

Eventually I got back into my room,I felt it was a bland short trip walking around abandoned rooms and there was nothing interesting about it.

I decide to finish some other paperwork I have yet to look at and it was James's proposed policy on was ridiculous and I could not believe anyone could place him in such a high position,without thinking that he would come up with utter rubbish such as this.

It was supposed to help the citizens and relieve the stress of the high ,he wanted to raise it even more to little more than on the paper,James's belief was that if it was increased,there would be even more services the Government and the Royal Family can provide.

"Goodness."I shook my head and face-palmed myself."What am I reading..."

Sometimes I think life's unfair and people who don't deserve some things,get to keep them and those who do-they don't.

The whirling music of Mozart was filling the room and I was getting a little nervous every second as I watched others amazing do their were supposed to present our own created waltz and Hugo and I,just spent most of the planning time facing our backs against each other and staring into blank space.

I look at him and he was simply reading a book,deeply engrossed in my staring might have been a little disturbing that he had to lift his head up and snap at me."What is your problem,Sofia?"

"U-uh...n-nothing."

"Good.I expected that."He returns to reading and I roll my eyes once again,what had done that turned us from best friends to this?

 _The cold Hugo was back and the nice boy I knew days ago in that French class,was gone._

I shake my head and started to fiddle with my messy hair,brushing it daily was a hassle and I couldn't be bothered to secure a hairstyle of whatnot,usually my hair was be tied into a braid but it was something sophisticated and it would end up making me look like Bloody Mary.

However,today was special-in sense,it has been years since I have danced in front of people.I found it unfamiliar but I had to save my grades,the sight of a failure wouldn't be pleasant to see in my report card entirely full of As.

By the time it was our turn,I could feel Hugo take in a deep breath before reluctantly taking my hand into was covered in sweat,it explains the reason why he instantly frowned in displeasure when he held it.

The rest of the class was acting like a bunch of morons and was whistling,clapping as if we're in a show.A monkey-show,to be exact."Hugo and Sofia!"

"They're official!"

"See Amelia,I told you it was true!"

"Oh great."My partner sarcastically said and glared at me,I kept my mouth shut for the only Andrew was here before we got paired up...sadly,he was in Theatre and while they were having fun,I was here suffering with this unreasonable boy.

" Leggo eh-ze-dunce!"Professor Popov's Russian accent slurred and messed up some of his English speaking but he's an excellent teacher and is not as toxic as the other teachers in this silly place,everybody calls school.

The music starts and I was unsure of my moves but Hugo was a fine dancer and I was the nincompoop beside mesmerising hazel eyes stayed vacant throughout the dance but I knew something was hiding behind was a human,not a robot.

I was half-smiling and trying to muster up a little confidence to stop myself from pausing my goodness the rest stayed quiet or else they would have ruined my concentration and caused me to mess up the moves.

However,I did that to myself ironically.

My hand was placed firmly on his shoulder-of which,Hugo was obviously not pleased with having a person of the opposite gender to place their hands on him.

 _What happened to us,Hugo?We were friends... used to come up to me during recess and give me that adorable grin of yours but now?A darker and cold version of yourself,has replaced don't smile anymore and neither do you talk much._

Swan lake was playing and we were stuck in a world where there was no one but us.

 _You and I used to skate at the ice rink near your home and would practice there till it was dark and even then,you wouldn't want to declared proudly to everyone at the time."This is my haven."_

We waltzed through the room and danced along to the loud beating tap of the grand piano,accompanied by the sudden exclamation by the violins.

 _I turned into someone you seemed to loath.I know I have disappointed you with my choices but what else did I do to cause you to lower into this miserable state?Sure you're excelling in your own studies but what about other matters?You even broke up with your own group of friends and decided to walk it off it too late now,for me to run towards you and give you my hand?_

Thoughts got too sunken into my subconsciousness and soon,the world was falling at my feet...before he caught me by the waist with his strong arms,a wave of worry flashes by in his eyes and I was staring at it,shocked at the scene happening.

That was the end of the routine and I was panting heavily by the time I had two of my feet sat firmly on the floor-tiled floor.I was shivering with confusion and unanswerable questions rapidly raced through my head. _Did he just save you from a fall?Was that supposed to mean something?_

 _Does he care?_

I turn back and found he reading by the corner again,my lips moves up to a smile. _Maybe,just time take its course._


	18. Chapter 18

***Warning there is a triggering scene including adult content down not proceed reading if you do not wish to see discretion is advised.***  
/ **Next chapter will be up next Friday.**

- **Teen idol by Marina and the diamonds.**

The arts of the brilliant and classic object,of which is a fantastic instrument-the violin,was difficult to master but the results were meant to worth the time and dedication.

"Yes!Yes!"

I pulled on the the strings with the bow slowly as I moved into a slow tune depicted of misery and loneliness,rain falling outside and a muddled mind.

As I proceeded to play the soft part of the piece,Mr Chanelle instructed."Alright,you're almost near the end...just play it lightly and as if you're falling."  
The notes were quarters and it moved suddenly from slow to quick as I waltzed the violin into a quick solo,a whole new world appears in me-people waltzing and people were happy.

But the piece ends abruptly with a loud thud and I closed my eyes before opening them again.

"This took you four months to do."

Government work and school was difficult to handle but I wanted to learn playing the violin and it came at a cause.I was reprimanded every time but I knew it was for a good reason.

"You have been very lazy and I hope you _won't meddle with adult matters ever again_ ,do you _understand?_ "He asked sharply,not entirely pleased with my performance and I nodded."Yes,sir."

He expected every time he asked one and I was left to his 'guidance.'

"Good."He spat before packing his things up and hobbled stiffly away,leaving behind a make-believe trail of cold and freezing mist.

 _I knew I was not good enough._ The thought hits me along with pangs of endless guilt and I wandered over to my room,sitting myself at my desk and my attention falls on the stack of finished homework and I let out a big sigh of relief."I guess I'm done with homework now."

Something trails in my mind,something that would cheer up not just me-but others and I immediately jumped up,shouting."Eureka,that's it!"

I didn't bother dressing myself for the occasion but later on,there would be a charity concert held at the London City Hall and I would be expected to get back at six,for the fitting and preparation.

Looking over to the clock, _3.43pm._ That was enough time for me to travel to and forth and for the unexpected programming.A good natured grin replaces the blank expression on my face and I rushed over to my closet to pick up my ugliest but favourite coat and flung it onto the bed.

Picking up the wand from the drawer pulled from my upper cabinet,I whispered these words,letting the magic do its thing."Letto thee voices,changes le adore."

My voice changed and it sounded very different from my own.

 _However it struck a memory and brought me to back to the time Cedric was still here and I fell silent suddenly._

 _"Thanks,Mr Cedric for the spell."_

 _He stares at me for some odd reason and I raised an eyebrow."I think I should go..."_

 _Just as I reached for the doorknob,his shadow looms over me and he suddenly groans,his face holding a very creepy sinister smile."Ohhh..."_

 _I was weirded out by the situation and a voice in my head was telling me to exit and get out of the room but the door was locked._

 _I was miserably trying to open the door as he murmured,touching my bare shoulder gently,tracing it down with his rough,wrinkly old fingertips and I hyperventilated shock had rooted me to the ground as he proceeds to kiss me on the cheek as tears rolled my cheeks._

 _'I don't want this...'Thoughts flooded quickly into my head._

 _My movements were frozen,there was nothing I could do as he tears my clothing away by piece,tears clotting my eyes."Dirty little were such a tease."_

' _Please amulet please save me.'_

 _Nothing happened and he continued his sickening act against his robe was down and his lips slid against my poor body._

 _I felt one could save was away in his one in the world could stop this._

 _My heart broke and burned in fire as I cried._

 _His face turns in anger and he brought a his palm over to give me a tight slap."Shut the fuck up, deserved ,your mouth should be kept quiet."_

 _I choked as he forces his small nasty cock into my mouth and commands."Suck!"_

 _I couldn't refuse-he held a sharp dagger against my throat as I did what he wanted to do with me._

 _Pain crawls up into me as he penetrated into me and I sobbed at the happening,my innocence snatched away by the pervert I thought who had changed._

 _I should have never done that!_

 _I bring my feet forward and kick him hard onto his shin and I dashed,kicking down the struck splinters into my feet,sprinting away as my attack has brought me time before Cedric recovers enough to go after me._

 _I never bothered to grab my clothes and I found myself in my shower,scrubbing every inch of my body with a huge glop of soap as I let everything out."Why?"_

 _His fingers were lingering on me.I could remember but I couldn't forget i was out and dressed in a long sleeved dress,I flung my amulet hard against the wall and I screamed loudly."Why weren't you there?"_

 _Magic comes and a few familiar familiar sights appear as frown appears on my face."You said you would be here IF I NEEDED YOU,where were you?"_

 _Belle approaches me and rolls her eyes."Someone tell her."_

 _Cinderella seems to take the approach and chuckles slightly,later joined by the others in a joyous laughter._

 _"What?"I was furious that they were laughing at a matter like this."After my mother was promised you would be here for me."_

 _"I'm sorry."She gives me a smile."But we're not going to be here anymore."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm sorry but the girls and I,had agreed that you have been immature and over reliant on others to help brought this upon yourself,Princess Sofia."That brought out a loud cry out of me."How could you say that?What I have done?"_

 _"It's time that you learn to depend ...just have protect yourself from now on."The redhead comments,bringing her gaze elsewhere._

 _"You promised me that you would be there for me if I was in any are you breaking that?"_

 _"It's because...you're on your own is like that,you have to deal with your problems-not push it onto others and make them solve it."Cindy placed her cold hand on my shoulder which I immediately fell uncomfortable with,shaking it off and stood up._

 _" you want to be like this,then fuck off-no one wants to be like you and your insecure selves."_

 _That caused an uproar against them._

 _"Will do."Jasmine laughs as they moved along,going to back to where they belonged._

 _I stared at the wall for hours but nothing will stop the memory of the recent happening and I felt guilty."This was my fault."_

 _It was a crying session for me that night as I questioned everything I knew._

 _I panted as the world spun around me,it was dark but...no one woke me up._


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:Heyyyy,**

 **From now onwards,chapters are going to be as long as this chapter and hooray, regular updates every Friday are coming back!**

 **And I've changed my username to Audrey-Elizabeth because why not?**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter because things are going to get pretty much shitty and more drama will soon to come.**

 **Love,**

 **Liz.**

 _I was taken advantage of..._ I thought to myself as I swallowed the pills down and drowning them with a huge glass of water I had poured myself before my panting stops.

 _People don't never understand at have no sympathy for persons like think I was strong but I wasn't._

Slowly proceeding on to fill my small brown woollen sack with my precious violin in its own case and some a cheque book,along with a pen.I thought worriedly to myself. _Would this happen again?_

 _I think so._ I sigh and rub my itchy arm.

I was intending to arrive back here as soon as I can,my intended place of visit was to the orphanage I often patronised.

I had my amulet, just for the guidance the abilities it gave me and possible protection.

Clambering out of the window,I gazed out into the great forested regions out there but they were soon to be deforested for urban development.I tried to convince Dad to stop it but he just bluntly said it was already sold to a real estate developer and there was nothing we can do.

It was sad seeing that such a majestic sight will be given away to more buildings and factories-a depressing thought to think about.

I took a great leap,air forced out of me as I panted and latched my arms onto a huge sturdy tree branch near the window opening,landing there I carefully made my way down it and dusted my gown off the dirt and sighed,sprinting across the grass.

Making sure no one seeing me was difficult because these servants were all over the place and I wasn't willing to have my identity exposed,or worse get convicted of 'trespassing' my own home.

Sooner of later,I found myself mounted on a random pegasus that was strong enough to endure the cold and freezing weather."Thanks."I murmur to Alex who was a retired military horse living a comfortable life at the stables,oh how I wish I could have one like his.

"Princess have no idea how this is so familiar to me."He says and I nod,decades of experience must have aided in his increasing strength.

The air was misty and the wind was blowing us in a direction where I was so afraid that I would fall into the slums of the city.I think no one noticed us flying out there and I just focused on arriving there was to stay with the man named Jon,at the rented stable.I trusted that guy,he won't take Alex away for horse was aging and was unrecognisable,why would anyone buy it anyways?

When men and boys were near,I felt fear and I didn't like it a single bit at feeling of getting choked and threatened as you're getting stabbed doesn't sound nice at all.

He seemed to be a little wary of me when I arrived in my dark cloak which was concealing my face,the spell had changed my voice and made it very unrecognizable.I say it made it sound something similar to Elizabeth Taylor's.

I hope the five pounds for the service was worth it because that is what I used to receive as my weekly allowance.

The street was smelly and the odour had became very unfamiliar with me,as it's been a month or two since I have stepped place here and even though I come here,I never stay for more than an hour.

Sometimes it's better not to stick close to your roots because the past always comes back to haunt you and that is the devastating part of it.

Crowds of people were around since it was good old Saturday and women were busy marketing for the usual,groceries and their exorbitant dresses and jewellery which I don't take a strong fancy for.

There was a band playing in the middle of the Winchester Square and I immediately recognised it,beaming was the _glass slippers_.Oh how I would spend hours watching their shows and dancing along to their lovely was also how I first met Andrew.

He was a young boy with that shaggy brown hair but was dressed in a quite formal attire,a pearl in the sea.I remembered he was waltzing along to the beat and I gave out a loud giggle,of which he took immediate notice to.

 _"What're you doing here,lady?It's a fine sunny day though."He comments and laughs,to which I sneakily responded."Well what about you?Shouldn't you mister be in your balls and other things."_

 _A jolly laughter was let out by him."Oh ,you must have mistaken me for a royal.I'm not one of them,sorry to disappoint you."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"What's your name?"We both asked at the same time,to which we responded with a good old chuckle._

 _"Sofia."_

 _"Andrew ."He shakes my hand and I was nice unlike those other rowdy village boys._

 _"Why don't we get out of this trance and well-just dance?It's a simple hootenanny,after all!"I offered him my hand and he accepts it,with a grin on his face._

 _We danced for god knows how long and I was stuck in an endless dream as my cheeks warmed hand was always safely secured on mine and that put my mind at ease._

 _At that point of time,I promised myself I would never forget him and I didn't._

If it weren't for that band,we wouldn't have actually met and my life would have changed for the worse.

Royal Prep was huge place and I did not know everyone there but there was once I tried-when I was so many years younger.

Andrew Bernard Davidson was a strong factor of my life and it is crucial to keep that in place.

He understood me always and never doubted me and my was his speciality,how I craved for his warm hugs.

Andy was closer to me than my other friends but I never tell him secrets,especially the fiasco with would I be able to let out my own demons to someone ever again.

Myself would break if he was gone.

Recently,the band returned from their break from what I've heard from rumours in the powder no one can rely on that but what I could tell is that they've took a change,there was a new main female singer and violins and the piano was all present on the stage.

"All I remembered was your back."

I stand there,my eyes glistening with tears,enchanted by the were meaningful and very insightful.

"Strangers silence makes me want to take the stairs.  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares."

"I travelled fifteen hundred thousand miles to find you."

People were slow dancing,deep into their own worlds and it was something magical-something I call ,' a majestic phenomenon.'

For tens of thousands of years,mankind has been busy killing off each other for the sake of greed and _power._ Love was unexpected and it brought humans together,giving to the presence of great nations that were difficult to 's the most powerful power anyone could process,a belief I held.

The song ends and it was some time before I noticed it had was present and it had cheered me up a little which was good because I was going to step into a place that held the aura of misery and loneliness.

The place was a fifteen minute away from the marketplace,although I was running at a face pace since it was getting late.A tiny wooden sign was hung up with rusty metal chains that read,'Home for the children.'

It was not well-funded and the place looked unclean,with a meaty rat I spotted running out of a hole near the home of which I responded with a large gasp.

That was the only place that would allow me in,without making me take off my cloak.I was not the kind to add charitable to my reputation,this was something I did in my free time.

Mostly the orphanages that had rejected me,was the mega-houses where insider information tells that the heads were using the donations for their own personal recreation activities whereas the kids there look starved and were forced to do unpaid manual work.

This home was the only place I found too good to be true but I chose it and they accepted me,simple as that.

"Miss Carter?"A head pokes out of the was Miss Eleanor,a middle aged Hispanic woman who used all of her life savings to keep this place up and running.

I nodded and she gestures."Come children were doing some colouring but we figure they could use a little difference in their mundane lives."

Stepping in,I was met with the smell of cinnamon and it warmed my nostrils as I inhaled the sweet scent of the spice,welcoming me.

"Melly!"A familiar sight of a young boy comes by and hugs my leg-he was short and I instantly smiled but it was hidden behind the him up,I hug him and say."Elliot!"

"I have missed you."He mumbles,muffled by my cloak and I gushed." .I missed you too,Elliot."

"Come along,I think I have a song in mind-just for all of you."I grabbed his hand which was so tiny that it was barely half of my palm,he gives me a smile and revealed his adorable dimples. _He is going to be a real handsome someday when she grows up._

At the corner of my eye I can see Madam Elisha smile a bit which warmed my heart,knowing that she doesn't frequently do 's has been bad for the home and she's struggling to keep the place open.

The kids were squirming to come over to see me,they were busy colouring their self-drawn doodles with the yellowed-scraps of paper they had.I knew I had to do something.

"Alright settle down."

They sat themselves on the floor as I brought my bow to my violin and played the famous tune of all time-Canon C.

I closed my eyes and let the magic take its place while playing this sad masterpiece,whisking me to another place.

 _"Mama."_

 _Her eyes were beautiful and how enchanting they were._

 _She brought her arms around me as she started singing."There was a one that never ever ...cried."_

 _"But it seems that no one has to be a little shy."I had started mumbling the words along with her too and we beamed._

 _"However there can't be anyone who can't be weak or frail."_

 _"When I say there's a miss that can't be pleased."_

 _"There was a man who never...believed."_

 _"But it seems that nothing is unexpected."_

 _"There can be anything,miracles to anything you wish you had, if you...believed..."_

 _"How can I be conformed to the expectations of anyone else that expects me to be more than what I'm worth?"_

The short flashback had made its time back,just as I had finished the song.

The children's eyes filled with tears as I bowed down,who knew their tiny hands could make thunderous applauses?

Never had I been so blissful around children.I stand there and just thought.' _It's a good day.'_

I had sat down at the reception area as Madam Elisha brought forward a cup of piping hot tea which the hot liquid slushed over and then."Be careful."

She sits herself down and drinks her cup of coffee."Thank You...Miss -"

"Oh,I've also forgotten this-"I brought the cheque book and that made her eyes squint widely as I wrote the numbers down.

"I-I can't-"

"Madam 's alright.I'm well enough to live without that much speaking I don't even require that much at all."I push the piece of paper onto her palm and closed her frail fingers down."Please accept this as a token of appreciation for what you've done for the 'll help the home."

"O-oh..."She hesitates before I noticed the bell ringing. _6.30pm._

 _Shit._ I stand up and shake her hands."Sorry but I need to go.I have something important to attend to."

"It's fine...I'll see you to the door and do come back to see the children if you can."

"Yes."I nodded as she leads me to the front door before suddenly embracing me in a warm felt as if I was finally home.

When the door closed,I hurriedly walked away but kept looking was a productive day and it was an event I'll never other extra hours were spent on folding origami with them and it was fun to see what kind of absurd but creative creations they would come up girl had came up with an impressive Dinosaur design which I thought was very innovative for a person of her age.

I didn't care about the amount of money I gave took up a huge chunk of my savings but I knew this was going to save the place,it was a home with the rejected of the society that reminded me of my goal of to serve kids didn't deserve that and it was something that motivated me to spur on.

I felt something was really amiss and I felt my skin my head back,I think I saw a shadow but sometimes I hallucinate when I'm extremely exhausted which in this case I I just couldn't resist looking back and assuring myself I wasn't going to die.

 _I wasn't going to get mercilessly raped again._

Quickening my footsteps,a rustling of the leaves of the trees behind me alerted me to sprint as I dashed away from the very secluded place.

Brushing against some disgruntled persons,the stables were finally in front of me and I marched towards Jon."Sir,I would like to have my horse back."

He firmly nodded before guiding me to Alex who was busy munching on a trough full of oats and his ears perked when he caught a sigh of me."Hello your highness."

Grinning,I saddled up on himself and got on my way.

However,I was skeptical that someone was watching me and it sent a chill down my spine, just thinking about that.I decided to do a little investigation,I can't getting myself and even others in risks is better than staying at home and doing nothing.

History can't repeat happened to Mum could have been prevented...

 _I was twelve at the time,always had that wide smile that no one could wipe thought I was down to earth but my personality was irritating others too and they would often send death stares at me._

 _It was a party near the parliament house,just as it happening-the monthly parliament session was going on too._

 _"_ _Sorry but may i excuse myself to the ladies' room?"_

 _"_ _Sure."Zander nodded and I rushed through the crowd,though some were annoyed by my careless pushing._

 _He was there-I could see him walking past looked off about him but as foolish I was,I was not able to notice the weapon tied underneath his waist,showing a huge bulge.I had assumed he was there as an entertainer,a magician or something along the lines of that._

 _He looked young and bore a thick beard,his eyes dark and his presence would give anyone chills._

 _It was expected as if the outcome was there to mock me and my actions and it questioned who I was as a person._

 _A coincidence that I was reading up on a topic of The Butterfly Effect,a concept that small causes can have large effects._

 _If I had told someone about that suspicious looking bastard,my mother wouldn't have been in the Mum hadn't been in the hospital,I wouldn't have gotten sexually harassed by own brother of mine and raped by someone who i thought had changed for the I hadn't had those things done against me,I wouldn't have attempted suicide a couple of times as I fell into depression and my life turned into a big pile of a mess._

 _It was 6.46pm when the butler rushed forward and I caught confused as I picked up the call from Tommy,my father's private secretary."H-hello,your highness."_

 _I immediately recognised the voice."Yes,Mr Tommy?What is the issue here?"_

 _"_ _I-I…"_

 _"_ _Yes?"I worriedly asked._

 _There was a moment of silence before he spoke up,the tone of his voice gave me the tinge of guilt and sadness."Princess Sofia...you need to come right down to King Edward's...I have a-arranged a car to personally pick you and your siblings a good day,your highness."_

 _My heart dropped many levels.I always told Tommy to never address me as 'Princess Sofia.'Either Sofia or the usual your highness and that was the first sign i received that something was ultimately wrong._

 _Nevertheless,my siblings had agreed to abandon their partying venture for an event that at long last destroyed my life._

 _The car ride was all about Amber panicking and she was starting to make me feel the same too."What should i do...I have a bad-"_

 _"_ _Amber,would you just keep your fucking mouth shut!"I yelled at her,making her flinch-it was the first time I ever used an expletive and she did what she was told to do._

 _James was busy staring out the window as if he was stuck in a state of oblivion and I did not wished to anger him and myself too-everything was passing by quickly._

 _When we arrived at the widely recognised hospital,an assemblage of reporters were there with their big cameras and were eagerly flashing them as we walked assisted us as they pushed mercilessly against the paparazzi.I was starting to become extremely agitated and I started shouting."Go away!"_

 _I pushed pass as hallways passed by and tears were forming at the edge of my eyes._

 _Tommy and Charteris was there,pacing up and down as I approached Tom and demanded."What the hell is going on?"_

 _I was acting bitchy but at the time,I just couldn't control my emotions._

 _"_ _You tell her,Lascalles."Charteris whispers to him._

 _I could only frown as Tommy stands nearer to me."Now listen to me,Princess the middle of parliament,half past five-when the Queen was speaking about the victory of the Prime minister,Mr Churchill who will be arriving in a few moments.A bullet was sent towards her temple...a-and she fell and became unconscious…"_

 _Tuning out the rest of his words,I inhaled in and out,trying to pacify myself._

 _"_ _She's still in the emergency room as we speak now and investigations are currently on-going."He finished before asking me with concern."Are you alright,Princess Sofia?"_

 _The world was turning blurrier and I brought my palm to my head,lights shone brightly on me and that's when I dropped down onto the floor as my partners attempted to wake me up."Your majesty...someone get the doctor here, quickly!"_


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note/:Mature scene down below, viewer discretion is advised.**

 **...okay so we've reached 20 chapters so that means shit gets real, well slowly XD.**

 **Expect more chapters that deal with topics like this.**

 **Love,**

 **Liz.**

A ringing shout comes to my ears as I was pushed out of my flashback.  
I immediately frowned and apologized."I'm sorry-"  
"That isn't an excuse,you need to get dressed right now-the concert is starting in less than two hours!"The miserable old man orders as I solemnly walk back to my suite and see the fitter there,waiting with a was a cyan wrap-tea outfit was pretty but not on a person like me.

I feel my lips burn as pink lipstick was smeared across it and the firm tip of the eyeliner drawing on the edge of my eyes.

I couldn't have blamed Baileywick for being such an asshole-it was his job anyways to get everything done in the right way and on time.  
Everyone has been hard on him,he had his occupation on the line after a mister from the United States called Mr Moseby arrived.

He was a driver,a footman,a butler-basically everything and rumours said that Dad was going to replace Baileywick with Mr Moseby.

I genuinely felt bad for him because he has been here for quite some time and when I mean by that-I mean it for a really long was in service even when Dad became crowned King!His age was a mystery though,some say he is in his late 50s but others argued that he could potentially be middle-aged.  
I don't really care about his age-I was being concerned about his his brother Nigel had a stroke,Baileywick was accompanying Dad on a business trip several thousands of kilometres away in Calcutta-unable to make the journey back in time before he sadly passed away.

He had no wife or kin was no kin for him to return back home for so that is why he had a room for himself at the castle.

I was trying to make his life easier but it seems that I was out to make it complicated for him to handle.  
Time's has been bad for him,he wasn't even Dad's private secretary anymore and was replaced by a faithful man named Alan Lascalles,also known as Mr Tommy,a dear political confident of mine.  
We would sometimes dabble over a few prompt topics regarding affairs of the city and maybe play a game of English chess,over tea break if we had some time left.

He seemed to be replacement of Baileywick too.I never got that feeling out and it stayed with me for the entire evening.  
I was dressed in this simple turquoise one shoulder gown that reached to a few centimetres below my knees that I had chosen,revealing my blue hair was kept at as a low curly ponytail.I guess I look prettier than I do I would wear either a simple outfit of pants and a long-sleeved shirt or a purple short dress.

No wonder the other girls criticise me for not making an effort for dressing up properly but I wasn't a girl who would wear chanel clothing every single day,besides there's a dressmaker at home who can design outfit I would like.I chose wearing designer dresses for special events such as this charitable concert.

We were late but the others had all-smiles on their faces which I supposed were fake ones because there were murmurs of agitation and some faces held tight-lips.  
Of course,reporters were here gathered to get a good scoop for their papers and bright camera flashes was starting to blind me but thankfully,we were given entrance into the theatre where we guided upstairs to the royal box.  
The lights were gone and the show started eventually.  
Suddenly a girl stepped into the spotlight.I think her name was Adeline was a delightfully beautiful name and her voice was as if it was like an angel's.  
Midway through the show,I found a hand on my lower was James's.I held a staccato breath.  
Dad was obviously engrossed in the performance that he did not notice what was going on between James and I.

I felt as if I was paralyzed,even after what Cedric had done to me-I was unable to stop this from happening.A tear slipped down my cheek as his hand travelled nearer and nearer and I could feel my bottom tighten under his fingers,his hand slipping under my dress.  
Why...can't you do anything?I asked can't you?  
He was going face held an unrecognisable expression as he mouthed in what seemed to intentionally want to shut me up.

My patience was running out and my temper was flaring. Rage boiled through my body. I barely had a chance to think of my actions. The only thought running through my head was getting him to stop.

I couldn't control myself before I pulled him up,even when he was unwilling was rude to walk half-way through the concert but there are some things you just can't take it anymore."Dad,may James and I excuse ourselves for a few minutes because we need to use the lavatory."

"Sure,sure,sure..."He waved us off as I tightened my strong grip on James as I pulled him to a secluded corner of the was a hiding area something my old friend Ruby told me about,particularly about this place.

I pursed my lips and raised my hand back. I threw my hand forward as hard as I could, whipping it across his crack of skin contacting skin echoed off the walls. Vibrations of pain started in my palm and spread all the way to my fingertips.

My palm was bright red, the same red mark that matched the one on his face. He stared at me with his eyes wide as his hand slowly made it to her fire red cheek and his eyebrows furrowed.

"How could you do this to me?"I screamed,wanting an answer from him for all these tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face. I feel the muscles of my chin tremble like a small child and I look toward the window, as if the light could soothe me.

There is static in my head once more, the side effect of this constant fear, constant stress I live with. I hear my own sounds, like a distressed child, raw from the inside. It takes something out of me I didn't know I had left to give. That's the way it is when people are hard. It's like a theft of the spirit, an injury no other person can see.

"Why?After all these years,wasn't it enough that you had tried to fucking molest your fucking sister when she was only twelve?"

His eyes showed of no remorse.

A light chuckle was let out of my mouth,"And now...you groped her?What kind of a person are you,James Sebastian Winslow?Are you a molester or rapist,maybe both?"

In the matter of time,he slammed me against the wall as my head made harsh contact with it."Don't you tell anyone about that,Sofia or else it's your life where you'll have to suffer under me."  
"Who do you think who you are to threaten me to not tell anyone about this?"  
"No ever believes a female,especially someone like you."  
"Someone like me?"I laughed heartlessly before grabbing his collar and turned him around."Do you think we don't have anyone to prove your silly little bullshit?"  
"You don't even have evidence anyway."  
"Oh must have forgotten that our dear friend,Hugo was there."I feigned shock before he snarkily replied."Too bad he won't be willing to even testify for you."  
" many fucking times must I tell you to lay your fucking hands off me?Must you really go down that route?What happened to the cheerful brother that I once knew?"I questioned and it was his turn to laugh.  
"It's mother's fault."

I never cared-as my fist made contact with his was all for he had done to me,for taking away my first kiss and shattering my trust with everyone,when he told everyone lies about me,when he pretended to be the good man.

The pain he delivered to me-it was all in the injuries I caused him as it was multiplied by tens of thousands.

But he got away-he walked away as I stood there behind him,sobbing,the mascara tears visible on my was me,Sofia Catherine Winslow.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:Hey peeps,**

 **I'm thinking of a new name for this do you guys have any ideas?**

 **Question from Luiz 4200:** Moseby the Meanager from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody"?

 **Answer:Yup.**

 **Love,**

 **Liz**

For the rest of night,I felt shamed-disgusted at myself and at what James had done to me.

"Thank you for being here."An elderly man of I think is about in his 70s,shakes my hand eagerly and I was suppressing my urge to shake it off but it would be too rude.I couldn't stand even a single innocent touch onto my skin which can make me flinch.

"You welcome."I replied in a monotonous voice and attempted to smile which failed to cover up the dismay I expressed on my face.

 _I wished I never came and got taken advantage of._ I thought to myself as the limo drives me was sitting in another car with Dad which reassured me that will never happen again.I would deny any opportunity to sit with him.

Sometimes I feel as if I'm not even his sister,just a simple girl who lives in the same 'home' as him.

I clasped my hands together,my eyes bitter as I watched me pass by the streets where I used to I could see where my old house is-it was now a boutique along with the rest of the side houses converted to luxury shops where the wealthy frequented.

I used to remember. _Remember_ when they kicked the others out after mother and I got crowned and received our titles.I could see the hurt inflicted on these helpless people who were torn away from their homes because of simply just of a marriage that was corrupted from the start.

The final time I looked out of the window,I think I was going away.

The first thing I did was to strip off that dress,I didn't like it reminded me of his fingers and I couldn't get that feeling out.

I drowned myself with splashes of warm water that soothed my body but not my heart.

Screaming my lungs out,I punch the wall and let my tears roll there for an hour wasn't enough that after I got dressed and shoved that gown away deep in my pillow was soaked heavily with my tears and I stared blankly at the wall.

I hyperventilate and the flashbacks starts again.

-  
It was Friday,we had an early let out for school dismissal which I was looking forward to,this entire week.

Dance class was thankfully not happening today.I do not wish to deal with anymore drama in my life.

I had on a long-sleeved button shirt and much worse than my usual appearance but I just can't be bothered.

The night before was traumatic and I spent hours crying and yelling after waking up from nightmare to matter how many pills I take,it just won't work.

" you alright?"Maya asks me,tapping on shoulder to which I respond with a sudden flinch,shocked and she raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah-yeah...I'm fine."I tried to muster up a fake smile but nothing escapes my best friend of almost 8 years and Maya narrows her eyes."Sofia,what's with the acting?You can tell me what's wrong.I'm your friend,I won't tell the others about it."

 _You should tell._

 _You can't._

 _An angel and a devil was sitting on my were arguing-after a while,the devil pierced the angel with its triton._

"F-feeling kind of peachy and exhausted these days."I lie,feeling my tongue burn from my words of it was still true that I was tired-these days I was getting barely two hours of sleep daily.

"Oh so that's why you have eye bags now."She sighs and smiled lightly."Alright so it's settled then,I'll treat you to lunch after fancy food cheer you up?"

"That will do."I laughed.I was going to town anyways by bus but I suppose now since Maya was picking me up for a meal,I got a free ride.

Suddenly her face turns pale and I questioned her in confusion."What's going on,Maya?"

She shakily points at a boy with the familiar ,of then,I knew Maya likes as in a crush.

"Oh."A frown was on my face but something inside of me stirs myself to do something bold."Wait here,Maya."

She was trying to protest but it was too late since I was marching towards my old friend."Good morning,Hugo."

He rolls his eyes but somehow his gaze got fixated at my obvious eye bags."What?"

"I need to talk with you."I say and I pulled him out of the classroom,despite him repeating 'no' over and over again.

" nonsense are you up to again?"He asks in agitation.

" -listen to me for once in your life."I begged before I sighed loudly." do know that Maya likes you,right?"

Flabbergasted,he denies."What?When I don't even know what House team she is in,how would I know if she's in love with me?She's a stranger to me,just all."

"Now keep your tone down,Hugo."I say before whispering."I would like you to maybe go to a restaurant with her-"

"No way would I ever do that."

" can turn to infatuation which is what we do not want 's serious."

There was silence that lingered amongst us and I had to intentionally cough before he spoke up."Fine.I'll pick her up tomorrow at 6 in the evening sharp,tell Maya to dress nicely at least."

Sure Maya had a ridiculous fashion sense but come on,he had one simple job:to be a gentleman-of which he was already failing to do.

I crossed my arms and nodded before grabbing his collar,his gaze on breathing was racing."Now...I warn you Hugo-if you ever fucking hurt her,I will cut and yes,literally I will get you."

"Alright then."He grumpily mutters,exchanging uncomfortable glances with me before brushing past against me and walked back to the classroom while I stand there,thinking whether I should be worried or happy for my best friend.

He was an interesting person but I couldn't see him and her actually working just...didn't make didn't make God sake',we weren't on actual speaking terms but just fate that did.

"Now Maya..."I started as she embraced me."Thank You,Sofia.I couldn't have done that without you."

"You welcome."I think it was the first time I ever smiled this morning but what brought it down was the fact there was a Latin Quiz today which I studied for but did not look forward to.

Miss Flora stepped in,flustered and sweaty.I furrowed my eyebrows- _what the hell was going on?_

"Ok-kay...class...I-I..."She choked before her eyelids shut and her body made contact with the ground.


	22. Chapter 22

**Song-look what you made do by Taylor Swift.**

"Miss Flora!"A few others and I exclaimed as some of us rushed towards the hell?Was of me who would sometimes make a death wish upon her?Oh no,no,no,NO!I didn't really mean it!

"Should I get the jar of cold water from kitchen?"Zander asked and I narrowed my eyes and gave myself a face palm."For God's fucking sake, 's not a joke arrest here."

I was sure of wasn't some acting that Miss Flora ,I think.

"Someone please call the ambulance."I said worriedly as Talia and Tilden rush off to make the call at the main telephone and to inform a reliable teacher about Sir Guillium because everyone knows he's secretly in love with Flora and why wouldn't he be the first person to know about this?

Desmond and Vivian were busy rolling Miss Flora onto a recovery position."Help us."

I nodded and promptly got her into a safe position where we were able to do CPR.

" ,you do know how to do CPR-"

"Of course."He says,cutting me off and proceeds and place his hands on a few parts of her chest and attempt to press it down on her.

Those who weren't helping,were laughing instead at the little scene and that was distracting Desmond.

"Would you silly little bastards stop laughing about this?Seriously grow up and at least help!Don't be such a fucking burden!"That shut up a few of them.

I could still hear the hooting from Benjamin and that made me march towards him.I couldn't stand my ex-friend being embarrassed for something like this!

Grabbing his collar and pulling him out of his,was an easy task despite his muscular encourage some to snicker and yell."Oh look,Sofia is going to make out with Ben!"

No,I wasn't going to.I was going to teach him a my fist into his face,it wasn't suddenly stopped by another muscular hand on ' ?

"What the hell are you doing-aah!"I screamed as he pulled me away from Benjamin and put me over his shoulders as my stupid classmates continued to laugh at this ridiculous scene that was happening.

I protested by flinging my limbs wildly and hitting him hard on the back with the elbow that made him grunt a few times."Let me go!Let me go you bastard!"

He continued this until we've reached where I think was the janitor's there wasn't any closet formerly and after it was constructed,the poor cleaning guy Mr Wilson won't have to use thedisabled toilet as his however it has turned out to be a secret hangout or hiding place for youngsters of my age to carry out all kinds of silly activities.

"What even-"The loud click of the locking of the door shut out my voice and my hand moved to the knob before Hugo's grabbed mine and I tried to shake it off.

"Sofia,stop it."He snapped and I rolled my eyes."What do you want,Hugo?"

"Fighting isn't the solution for everything."

I looked at him in faint laughter and confusion."You really think I do this all day?"

"Well,weren't you hurt a few days ago?"

"It was sword duelling,Hugo and no offense intended but locking us into such a tight space is not really helping."Frowning as I noticed the rapid heaving of ours chests which was making a very irritating body felt as if it was burning in a furnace.

"When you beat up Cody?"He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Fine.I was sure pissed off but come on,he was punching Celeste for no reason at all."I countered before turning my back against him,folding my arms."If there's any last thing I would like to say,it's not me who is violent but the people I'm dealing with."

Twisting the knob,I was anticipating the grand opening of the door until it was to my realisation that it wasn't it a few times,I hit it with my foot and it still didn't seem to open the door.

Hugo pushed me aside and tried opening it but to no avail,nothing happened."Oh for Christ sake',I think we're stuck here."

"What?"I shouted.

Screaming won't some reason this room was sound proofed and there seemed no way bobby pin doesn't work anyways.

I searched around for some opening but there was none.

My fingers clawed at my scalp as I sank down,my back against the wall."We're going to die."

I panted and tried to calm down but it never worked and something brings me to was as if the whole world was on my shoulders.I was _falling._

 _"Daddy."My tiny hand touched my father's shoulder gently before I started to request."Please wake up."_

 _"Please wake wake up."I found myself and him in a deep puddle of blood.I screamed when his eyelids opened,his eyes bloody red and he chanted."You caused this."_

It brought me to another world.

 _"I hate you."_

 _"Maya?"I asked,furrowing my eyebrows as I stared at the girl standing in front of me._

 _"I fucking hate did you take him away from me?"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Hugo."She growls before running towards me,pushing me onto the floor and grabbed my hair._

 _"Let me go!"_

 _"You ruined my life,Sofia Catherine Winslow and I'm going to make you pay."_

 _"Dad?"_

 _"You were a disgrace."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You killed you weren't here,I would still be here and my wife wouldn't be with that man."_

 _"I'm sorry,Dad."I choked._

 _"I wished you would die."_

"Sofia!"Hugo's words shook me out of the nightmare I was going through and I was crying uncontrollably."Are you alright?"

"No..."I sobbed before he pulls me towards him and I buried my head into his shirt,soaking it wet with tears.

"You know what,Hugo?I feel like a piece of one fucking wants me here."I let out my confession about ,I was useless and pathetic who did no contribution to anything whatsoever.

"Sofia."He patted my back gently and whispered."Don't you ever dare say that again?You are you,what would Enchancia be?What would Britain be?James's a dumb asshole and besides,Amber is too busy father doesn't care?Fine,I do-alright-"

He stopped after realising what he said,I looked up and into his hazel eyes.

"That was something that came out wrong-"

" 's 's pretend this never happened."I muttered quickly and pulled myself away from him and sat myself at the corner of the room,placing my head onto my knees and wrapped my arms around them.

 _Thanks a lot for fucking around my heart,Hugo._ I thought bitterly to matter how hard I tried to forget those words,I could still hear him. _"I do care...that came out wrong."_

"Sofia."He tried to pacify me but I rolled my eyes and yelled."Hugo,stop it!

I wanted _out._

 _My heart isn't made for fools to play with._


	23. Chapter 23

**Song-Hurt by Christina Aguilera.**

 **A/N:OMFG GUYS 6K READS!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH :D** **and this book is getting a new name:** L'actrice qui se cache.

 **Love,**  
Liz

 _ **You told me how proud you were.**_  
 **Chapter 23**

Life is something given to is precious and _fragile._ However,I was trying to make the best out of ,just was just like a flame,it could be easily blown out and then there was _darkness._ Without it,you have no guidance and _that_ was what was happening to me.

I think an hour passed and we were still stuck in the maintenance closet,it is very obvious that we were going to get in trouble for this but we had better things to think about,such as getting the hell out of here.

My wild curly hair covered most my face and I appreciated that because my cheeks were probably stained with mascara,after all of that crying.I felt pathetic.

Hugo was sitting,staring into blank space and I look up, turns his gaze to me and his expression softens but mine turned harder.I sharply asked."What do you want?"

"Nothing."He said.

"Well then,why are you staring at me?"I like this,were the that numbed me which didn't have answers to.

"You too."He mutters and I looked away intentionally,rolling my eyes at have you turned into,Sofia?

I sighed as I gave the wall a kick while he coughs.

"Don't hurt her."I mumble.

"What again?"

"I said don't hurt doesn't deserve because you loathe me,doesn't mean that you have to place your pressure on her."

He exhales and says."I wasn't intending to."

"You better not."

From my experience,people tend to associate their enemies with their accomplices but I intended to stop all that happening.

Enemy?Yes,it was a definite sure that in Hugo's heart,he truly hates me but I don't blame him;I changed for the worse and there was nothing he could do about it.

Maya was my best friend and only _best friend._ Others left me and she was the only friend besides Hugo who was stuck in the background,during my dark depression years who helped and got me through it.

We both aided each other.I finally got her to return to eating normally through emotional support and in return,she had her shoulder on mine when my mother got seriously hospitalised and when I had found out that I was going to be sent in an 'psychological hospital'.She tried to get me out of there but she couldn't.

Maya wasn't of the perfect 'friend' everyone starved herself and would sometimes cry at random moments despite of no reasons can scream at you but I loved her as a sister so much that I would never give up on her and neither would she on me.

I wanted to help a relationship could be beneficial and that's all I wanted to do.

Even if I like Hugo now who I did actually liked back than,a few years ago-I would want them deserved him and I wouldn't wish to be the third are things I desire but I think it's better to give it to others.

Hugo had also tried to get me the hell out of that crazy hellhole but he failed.I liked him once- I think he knew about it but never said anything about it.I got over it once I realised that it wasn't going to happen.

But he _cared_ and I appreciate him for weren't for him,I would have gotten raped and somehow drowned in that ocean while on that holiday cruise ship...maybe,just maybe he still does.

My old friends weren't so pleased with would welcome me back if I talked to her but it has been years since the divide between Jade,Ruby and the clown twins. Meghan and Peg dislike me very much;stating that I had turned into everybody's nightmare.

I get it already.I changed and people hate the fact that I hurts but no matter what I do,I still remain as the 'home-wrecker and slut,'from the rumours said.

Indeed had I slept with someone at age 14 but that didn't mean every night I had a boy sleeping next to my existence has assuredly destroyed the royal family where my mother had an affair with Roland and that resulted in _me._

Boys fall in love with me,merely because of my looks and I don't blame sounds egotistic but I have made to be known to be featured on magazines with my rare public appearances due to my supposed lipstick became a trend since I was constantly wearing my favourite shade of colour.

Eventually after some time,we found Mr Martin unlocking the door and sending us a glare."What are you kids doing here?"

"Uhm..."Hugo and I looked was a difficult and strange situation where two people of the opposite sex are stuck together and what do you get?A misconception that we're here to shag each other.

"I can explain."I spoke up and continued."We were both stuck in this closet.I can assure you that absolutely that we were here,not because of we're trying uh-besides we're cousins,right Hugo?"Bumping onto his arm as I winked,he seems to understand my message when he uncomfortably nods."Yeah we're cousins would he do that?"

" two kids should be off to class now."He grumbles lightly.I realised his eye contact was a little bit off-he was talking to my 's eyes narrowed too before he apprehensively coughed at him.

I suppose the rumours about Mr Martin are true after all.

But it's had one less obstacle.

Walking past the pervert,I let out a big sigh as I stared at the clock. _12.04pm._ I guess I did get to skip Latin after all.

Once I turned back my head,I found him looking at me.

I waved at him as I turned my back to where it belonged and I smiled.

We got into trouble once we stepped in for Truman glared at us before barking."Why are you two late?"

"It's a long story."I said.

In the end,we had to spill the beans about how we got into the closet and were stuck in there before Mr Martin opened it...blah blah blah and in conclusion,we were made out to sound like we're in there 'to do the thing',even though it was completely opposite as to what the truth is about.

I was definitely not pleased when both of us got a week's detention and we had to attend a session together with some counsellor about 'learning how to control our urges at a young age',also known as sexual education.

The entire class was having their good time laughing at us and it probably answered their rumours of me and Hugo being together which isn't correct.

"Va te faire enculer."I mumbled under my breath as I grouchily pulled out my french textbook before tightening my fists that were hidden from sight,under the table.

~~~  
 _The previous afternoon..._

"Anything new today?"The counsellor asks cheerfully as I searched around the circle and was met with solemn and blank expressions on their faces.

"I-I...I'm new here."A young girl coughed before attempting a small smile.

"Oh Margaret.I almost forgotten you!"I frown as the counsellor wasn't funny that even during something serious like this,she even forgot someone new was here.

"I-I'm eleven and I-"

"Margaret,now tell us-do you have any particular hobbies or whatnot?"

"Oh-I play the piano."She says in a soft,timid voice.I placed my hand on hers and tapped on her as a reassurance that she _will_ get better.

"Thank you."Margaret replies,returning me a smile and the counsellor clasps her hands together."That's else do you know about yourself?"

"I-I used to c-cut..."Suddenly her cheeks had tears rolling down and soon I frowned an expression of confusion and guilt.


	24. Chapter 24

**so a recent review has reminded this story hasn't been completed and now I'm determined to finish it!**

* * *

My hand continued to rest on hers as I gave her a small smile to which she responds with a confused expression on her face."There's nothing to be afraid,Margaret.I did the exact thing as you did."

"Are you Pr-...b-but Princesses don't do this kind of things,do they?"She stammered and I looked at the counsellor worridley for some help as I might have no idea what I'm doing and that i might doing more harm that I do usually.

She only nodded her head and I raised an eyebrow before turning my head back to the little girl sitting beside me.

"People aren't ,things can always get better."

I lied.

* * *

The Gala was soon to happen and Maya and Hugo were a thing.

 _Great._

Not that I didn't want them together or anything but it was something unnerving about Hugo suddenly being so nice and kissing her cheek every so and then when I look at Maya's by nice,I mean he brought her gifts every day from chocolates to jewellery which she accepted happily.

"Sofia.I need your help."

To my surprise,it was Desmond instead another boy mocking popularity has gone down ever since Hugo and I were late for French class and every guy thought I was whoring around and started talking behind my back,snickering every time when I came into the room.

And I didn't care mostly for the fact that I started crying more and in the prefects bathroom mostly,Mary was nice enough to give me the password.

"Desmond,y-you know…"I gave him an uncomfortable look."Currently anything that involves me,will fail right?"

"You're the only one I know I can depend on,so please...Sofia."

"Alright,fine."

It was strange for Desmond to approach,even since he toned down his scholar habits and became a member of the rugby course he was strikingly attractive as giggling at the sight of him as we walked through the hall,he could only have this amused look on his face.

He had my favourite latte for some reason which I was so grateful because I stayed up all night yesterday for homework and political aroma was steaming through the library as I took a sip into the heavenly bitter liquid as I sighed.

"I always favourite."

"You always do."I grin.

To put it straight,Desmond wanted to start a musical club,I knew he just wanted the Glee club back as much as I did.

"Dez,you know after the whole Glee-"

"The school's shit but you know I can pull some strings and I'll make it happen,I even have the budget,plan,everything-all planned out!"He whispered as he pulls out a few files from his satchel.

I put on my reading glasses and looked through document after document while Desmond watched with excitement bubbling inside of him with that cheeky grin on his face.

" we need some of the teachers' support-"

"Miss Elodie and Mr William are all willing to support would help very much if you're on this team too,Sofia-you're the smartest girl in the cohort!"He sends me a bright smile before I awkwardly looked at him.

"I'll probably screw up your musical, recent-"I stammered,scrambling to find words.

"You're not a whore, 're not."His hand lands on mine before I keep giving him that awkward was someone genuinely there for you."Don't believe the me that you're the most extraordinary woman I've met."

"Come on with all the boys talking shit and you being one of the popular guys-I think by just sitting with me,everyone will think-"

" .There's nothing wrong with fact, you're kind,sweet,caring,I think how Hugo and Maya ended up together-"

"It was just fate,you know and all that-"

"And I think you're so much better than all of the girls I've met and how nobody manages to appreciate you is awfully you walk in and nobody notices you like you're a nobody and I-"The boy in front of me smiles with his eyes sparkling with joy.

"Are you asking me for a date,Conrad?"I give him a teasing chuckle before he nods and his grip on my hand is tighter.

"Yes it is,Katherine."He smiles before leaning over to peck onto my cheek."I assume this is a yes?"

"Sure,why not?"I threw myself at him for a for the first time ever I felt it wasn't a lie that people do get better.


End file.
